


Kiss and Control

by Strawberrywaltz



Series: The Head Vs. The Heart [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Angst, Bonds, Chiley Plus Heckyl, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Wooing, plans gone wrong, spells, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: Chase's life had been a wild ride lately and not in a good way. First he had broken up with Kaylee, then he had been turned into glass, Riley had bonded with him and immediately rejected that bond and then when things were just starting to look up again, Heckyl came up with a new way to destroy his life.Even after everything that had happened, Chase couldn’t bring himself to hate Heckyl.It was a terrifying thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unless something crazy happens this will be my last story for a while.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t destroy you.” Heckyl said in a sickly sweet voice as he curled his hand and channeled his power against the Hunter. 

“Because I can still help you win,” Hunter promised, his voice strained from the pressure swelling against his throat. 

Heckyl tipped his head to the side and studied Hunter with a scathing look. “I’ve heard that particular song before.” He mocked cruelly. “It’s becoming redundant.” 

“I can help you hijack the bond!” Hunter nearly screamed when the pressure started to increase around his heart. Heckyl enjoyed playing with his most worthless playthings. He wanted to kill Hunter. He wanted to watch the monster as he squirmed and begged, but, he wanted the energems more. 

Reluctantly Heckyl released Hunter from his powers’ grip. The monster fell to his knees and rubbed at the bruise forming around his throat. 

“You have my attention,” Heckyl said with a dangerous edge to his voice. “I can’t guarantee for how long.”

“There is a spell, a dark spell that can be used to bond yourself to one already bonded.” Hunter rambled quickly. “I know it. I can walk you through the process.” 

“To what end?” Heckyl asked with a raised eyebrow. He fell back dramatically into his throne like chair and sighed. “I want their energems, not their affections.” 

“You would become the black ranger’s master.” Hunter promised. “He would not be able to hurt you. He would be devoted to you. His power would become your power to control.” 

Heckyl’s ears tickled at the idea of the black ranger under his thrall. He remembered how smooth and warm the man’s skin had been under his fingertips. The devotion he had for that silly human girl and how easily he had given himself up made Heckyl’s insides turn with a feeling he couldn’t quite identify. Lust, maybe. Want. Desire. He imagined what it would be like if he held such influence over the – 

“How, exactly, would you help me do this?” Heckyl demanded. “What does this spell require?” 

“A broken mirror, a tear from both of you and his and your blood.” Hunter listed carefully. “It will be easy and then he will be yours to control.” 

__

Chase flipped through the mail at the museum. A task he had taken up shortly after his life had gotten a little more complicated. 

Things had been good. Better. Riley had agreed to date Chase and Chase was slowly charming both his head and his heart. 

Slowly. 

A letter caught Chase’s attention and he quickly tucked it in his back pocket as he headed into the café. He smiled and waved at his friends as he handed Kendall the mail. “Got rid of the junk for you.” Chase winked as he grabbed his apron and tied it in place. 

Kendall smiled and shuffled through the mail as she left the café. Probably to go pay the bills Chase had seen. In Chase’s eyes Kendall was a superhero that transcended just being a power ranger. He wasn’t sure how she handled everything at the museum and still had time to be in charge of the rangers, search for energems and generally save the universe on a day to day basis. 

“Hey, you look happy.” Riley said as he came into the kitchen with a bin filled with dirty dishes. 

“I am.” Chase smiled warmly. 

It probably should be annoying that all of his friends were hovering since his ill-fated suicide attempt. Chase shuddered a little at the memory. Presently he couldn’t believe that he had felt so driven to end his life. His life was pretty great, even if Riley had chosen a different path. 

“Are we still on for coffee later?” Riley asked in a shy voice. 

“You know it.” Chase grinned and took over the grill for Mark, another worker in the café whose shift had ended. 

Riley returned Chase’s grin as he set about washing the dishes he had collected. 

Chase waited until his break to pull out the letter and tore it open. It was from Kaylee. She had been writing to Chase for a while, but left no return address. She explained in her first letter that she was worried that Heckyl might use her letters to find her. 

Kaylee had started college, although she never shared where or any other details that might give away her location. Mostly she talked about how much she hoped that Chase and Riley had found happiness. 

The letters were something Chase looked forward to. He hoped that some day he’d be able to find Kaylee and tell her that she was going to be safe and that Heckyl was destroyed. 

Someday he planned to do just that. 

“What’s that?” Riley asked and Chase nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face his boyfriend. 

“Kaylee’s latest letter.” Chase said and handed it over to his bond mate dutifully. “She says hi, by the way.” 

Riley nodded although it took a moment for a smile to grace his face. “I’m glad she’s okay, wherever she is.” He said, although his voice still held that tone of indifference that Chase didn’t fully understand. 

Carefully Chase folded up the letter and slipped it back into his pocket. He was about to say something when Tyler came into the kitchen area. 

“Monster activity,” Their leader announced. “We’ve got to go.” 

Chase and Riley shared a look before they followed after Tyler. Chase could feel Riley’s worry leak through the bond. Riley’s ‘wall’ hadn’t been as strong since he had torn it down to find Chase. When Chase was paying attention he could block Riley’s feelings out, but when he wasn’t things tended to drift through. 

Riley was worried about Chase. This was his first battle since the ‘attempt’ and although Chase had no desire to relive his stupidest moment, Riley wasn’t so sure he wasn’t still fragile. 

It was fair. Chase would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of the darkness he had faced within his own heart. It was still there, lurking just beneath the surface. Chase had a handle on it, but there was always the chance that everything could slip through his fingers – like tiny grains of sand. 

“Are you alright?” Shelby asked as they got into the back of Tyler’s jeep. 

“Yeah,” Chase forced a smile back on his face. “Just got caught up in some thoughts.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself with all that pesky thinking.” Shelby winked playfully and nudged him a little with her shoulder. His smile softened and Riley climbed in on the other side, his shoulder pressing warmth into Chase’s side. 

Chase looked at Riley and offered his hand. With another shy smile Riley threaded his fingers in between Chase’s. 

__

The monsters were terrorizing the park near a new fountain that had been built during the spring. A blast had destroyed the carved statue. A geyser of water was spraying the entire area as Tyler parked the jeep and the team jumped out to start fighting. 

They didn’t pause or hesitate before transforming into their ranger armor.

Fury and Ivan clashed like conflicting magnets, Tyler and Koda went after a pair of Spikeballs and Riley, Shelby and Chase took on the horde of Vivix that were terrorizing the people. 

Chase didn’t see the moment that Heckyl and a new monster arrived. He missed it. 

“Chase!” Riley shouted a second too late. The ground under Chase’s feet erupted with vines coiling up and swiftly wrapping around Chase’s body. Chase grunted and struggled, but he couldn’t get himself free. 

“Squeeze tighter.” Heckyl’s voice startled Chase. He looked up and found himself almost nose to nose with their mortal enemy. Heckyl smirked a little as the vines around Chase tightened painfully. The power ranger armor broke and Chase panted helplessly. 

“Heckyl.” Chase managed to gasp before a vine wrapped itself around his throat. 

“I like my men silent.” Heckyl said coyly and winked. “You and I are going to get along just fine, I think.” 

Chase glowered, the only thing he could do besides tug at the vines uselessly. He had no idea what Heckyl was talking about, but he was terrified. As much as he could he looked to see what was keeping his friends. 

There were monsters and Vivix encircling Chase and Heckyl like an impenetrable wall. He could see his friends fighting. He thought he caught a glimpse of Riley’s terrified face, but fingers wrapped around his chin and forced him to look straight, back into Heckyl’s deep blue eyes. 

“Now, now,” Heckyl tipped his head back and bared his teeth. “Don’t get distracted, this is where the fun starts.” 

Chase took in a sharp, wheeze of a breath and mustered his best glare. 

“That’s the spirit.” Heckyl said and released Chase’s chin and brought a jagged shard of what used to be a mirror into view. It was already stained with blood, but it still flashed dangerously in the light of the sun. 

Chase eyed it with suspicion and grunted in pain when Heckyl used the razor like edge to slice into the skin on his forearm. Blood leaked from the fresh wound and stained the shiny surface, muting it in red crimson. 

“Now for the fun part.” Heckyl breathed and blew a handful of dark purple dust into Chase’s face. He sneezed as he inhaled it and shook his head when the effects hit him. His vision started to mutate and spin as Heckyl’s voice followed him down the rabbit hole. “Just a little something to make you feel sad. Don’t hold back now.” 

The words echoed and twirled around Chase as his world fell apart around him. Images flashed before his eyes and suddenly he found himself in his childhood home. 

“She’s gone.” 

Chase turned and blinked up at his father. He gasped a little. He hadn’t seen the man in years. 

“Your mother, Chase.” His father continued. “She’s dead.” 

The heart in Chase’s chest crunched under the pressure of the words. 

His mother was dead. He remembered it vividly. He remembered his father telling him so bluntly and there being no comfort offered. One day Chase’s life fell apart and even though he had been a child, he had to figure out how to make things right again. 

“She died because of you.” His father continued. Chase looked up sharply and shook his head in denial. 

“No.” Chase whispered, his voice small and young. “This isn’t what happened.” He breathed in and felt like he was suffocating. 

“She was going to pick you up.” His father continued cruelly. “If you didn’t exist, if you weren’t so selfish, she would still be alive.” 

“No,” Chase pleaded. “No, father, please.” Tears burned in the corner of his eyes as his father turned his back on him and started to walk away. Chase wanted to follow, but found he couldn’t move. The tears spilled down over his cheeks as he watched his father leave him behind. “Please.” 

__

“Please.” The black ranger pleaded to some invisible memory he was lost in. Heckyl smiled a little when he saw the tears forming in the man’s hazel eyes. “Don’t go.” 

There was a sick amount of pleasure that burned inside Heckyl at the sight of the young man breaking apart in front of his very eyes. Heckyl carefully lifted the blood stained mirror shard and caught a tear as it escaped the corner of the black ranger’s eye. It crystalized on contact and turned a crimson red that was truly captivating. 

Heckyl reached out and brushed away the next couple of tears that dripped down the young man’s face and chuckled darkly to himself. Soon the black ranger would be his to control. 

“This is going to be fun.” Heckyl grinned wickedly before he teleported back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley missed the moment when Chase had been drawn away from them during the fight. It was harder to miss the moment when Heckyl showed up with another monster. They appeared in a flash of light. Heckyl stood with confidence in all of his steam-punk glory, his attention focused only on Chase. His monster friend looked like Bigfoot wrapped in a dozen green vines. 

It took a second for Riley to realize what was about to happen. A second too late. 

“Chase!” Riley shouted out the warning just as Chase was surrounded and held in place by coiling vines rising up from the ground. The amount of panic and fear that shot through Riley should have stopped his own heart dead. Somehow it kept beating. 

“Chase!” Riley called out again as Heckyl drew closer to his immobile bond mate. Riley couldn’t hear the words being said and he could barely see Chase anymore as the wall of monsters grew thicker. 

“Riley, we need to fight them off together!” Tyler shouted. “Regroup!” 

With reluctance Riley moved back with the group and they systematically destroyed each monster until only the Vivix and Spikeballs remained. They took them down as well and all rushed to Chase. 

Heckyl was already gone. 

Riley’s heart leaped into his throat as he stood in front of Chase’s unseeing eyes. Chase was still hanging limply in the vines but the vine monster was also gone. Swiftly Riley pulled out his sword and sliced through the vegetation and caught Chase with Koda’s help and lowered him to the ground. 

Chase didn’t react. He stared up at the sky as if he was trapped in a scene in his head. Riley bent over him and looked into his eyes as Riley’s hands ran across Chase’s skin. His fingers felt the blood before he saw it. Riley tore his eyes away from Chase’s face to stare at the red liquid that stained his skin. 

“He’s injured.” Ivan stated unnecessarily as Riley locked onto the deep looking wound on Chase’s right arm. 

“We need to get him back to the lab.” Shelby announced. 

“Something’s wrong.” Riley whispered as he looked back into his boyfriend’s strange eyes. There was a tint of purple in the irises. “Chase?” He whispered and gently shook the black ranger’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Riley.” Tyler said and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We need to move him back to the jeep.” 

Feeling helpless Riley nodded and gathered Chase up as Koda and Ivan helped him. Koda and Ivan gently settled Chase’s unresponsive body in the back seat with Riley before they ran to the museum van and hoped in. 

“Is he breathing?” Shelby asked as she climbed into the front passenger seat. Tyler was already driving by the time she got buckled in. 

“Yes.” Riley answered and ran his fingers over Chase’s cold cheek. He closed his eyes and felt along the wall that blocked their psychic connection and only felt cold seeping through. 

Any time Chase was cold it worried Riley. It scared him even when it was a normal cold. The coldness, at least in regards to Chase, almost always meant something terrible was happening inside his head. 

“Please.” Chase whispered brokenly. The small sound captured the attention of everyone in the vehicle. 

“Chase?” Riley pleaded. “What do you need? What’s going on?” 

“Don’t go.” Chase pleaded quietly and shuddered a little as his eyes fell shut and what little tension he held in his body slipped away. 

“Chase? Chase!” Riley shook his shoulder, terrified. “I’m not going anywhere. Chase!” 

“Tyler,” Shelby whispered. “Drive faster.” 

__

Chase remained unresponsive during the drive back to the lab. Kendall looked him over with a calculated eye. “There’s some powder on his clothes.” She said and scraped a sample of into a glass beaker. 

“I’ve seen this before.” Keeper said as he stepped closer and examined the powder. “It is an extract from a plant from another galaxy. If inhaled it causes the victim to be trapped in their saddest memories.” 

“How do we free him?” Riley asked after the information soaked in. His hand was firmly wrapped around Chase’s limp one. He was worried and the bond link was still cold to the mental touch. 

Keeper looked sad for a moment and shook his head. “I’m afraid we cannot. Eventually the powder will leave his system. Until then we’ll have to wait.” 

Riley turned to Chase and felt helpless. “There’s nothing we can do?” His voice broke as he stared at his bond mate. Chase. His friend. His boyfriend. He couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. Chase needed help and Riley wanted desperately to be the one to help him. 

“As his bond mate you may be able to connect with his heart’s mind and comfort him that way.” Keeper suggested helpfully. 

A glimmer of hope turned inside Riley as he gripped Chase’s hand with new purpose. Before Kendall could stop him he shut his eyes and focused on the bond. 

They hadn’t been back to the white room since Chase had nearly drowned. It was different now. The place they had before had been destroyed, but a new place was waiting. It was still a vast space, but it was no longer white and shattered. The walls were patched up and repainted a forest-y green. There was still a nice light although the source wasn’t obvious. 

“Chase?” Riley called. “Chase!” 

“Riley?” Chase appeared. He looked dazed, tear tracks stained on his face. 

Riley moved forward and wrapped Chase into a tight hug. “You’re okay, Heckyl hit you with some dust that’s messing with your mind, but none of it’s real.” 

Chase was slow to return the hug, but Riley felt Chase’s arms wrap around his body and cling tight. “Riley. Riley.” 

“I’m here.” Riley breathed and held Chase tight. “Chase, whatever you saw, it isn’t real. You’re okay. Safe. We’re back in the lab and Kendall is taking care of us.” 

Chase didn’t answer right away. He breathed in Riley’s scent and held him tighter. “It was real.” Chase whispered brokenly. “But it was warped with my worst fears. My dad, and, and I couldn’t stop him and he blamed me. I – I can’t – Riley.”

“It’s over now.” Riley promised. “You’re safe. You are with me.” 

Chase nodded instead of answering verbally. For a while they held onto one another until finally Chase pulled back. To Riley, Chase still looked devastated, but his face was dry. 

“Are you alright?” Riley asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Of course Chase wasn’t all right. “I mean, what can I do?” 

A small laugh left Chase, but it was cold and unfeeling. A sound Riley couldn’t believe came from a guy like Chase. It was a tad bit easier to see after Riley pulled Chase out of the ocean. 

“Chase,” Riley breathed. “You’re scaring me.” 

“Sorry.” Chase said sincerely and turned to face Riley. “I’m sorry. Riley. I just got lost in the memory, but like I said it was twisted. I – I don’t really want to talk about it, but, basically it was about my mom’s death and my dad, uh, he blamed me. That didn’t happen. My dad did leave, but not until Chloe was born.” He shook his head. “It’s a bad memory, but that stuff made it even worse.” 

“Why would Heckyl do that to you?” Riley asked with a deep frown. He didn’t quite understand everything Chase was saying. Riley had never heard Chase mention that Chloe was actually his half sister. In all honesty Riley had thought that Chase’s father had died, like his own, but it sounded more like Chase’s dad walked out on them. Willingly. 

Chase swallowed thickly. “He cut my arm.” Chase said slowly. “I couldn’t move. He said something about liking his men silent.” 

Riley stared at Chase. He didn’t like the sound of that. “What the heck does that mean?” He asked incredulously. 

“I don’t know.” Chase said slowly. “But I’d be lying if I said it didn’t freak me out. He freaks me out, Riley.” 

“Yeah,” Riley breathed. “Me too. Do you think you can wake up now?” 

Chase looked away and sighed. “I don’t know, yes? I think so. I don’t feel so lost anymore. Although that might be because I’m here and not there.” Chase’s voice trailed off and Riley’s heart clenched a little tighter in his chest. 

“Let’s try it.” Riley suggested. “If you end up back there I’ll bring us back here.” He promised. 

With only a slight hesitation, Chase nodded. “Okay. Let’s do it.” He swallowed again and they both concentrated on breaking the connection between their hearts. 

Riley opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the ceiling of the lab. 

“They’re coming around.” Kendall’s voice drifted into his ears. His head felt a little foggy as he looked around and propped himself up on an elbow to search for Chase. He didn’t have to look far, Chase was next to him on the cot Kendall kept in the lab for the days when she didn’t make it home at night. 

Chase was pale, but his eyes were open and clearer than they had been just after Heckyl’s attack. 

“Chase?” He prompted and Chase blinked and offered a shaky smile. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” Chase croaked. “Come here often?” 

“Oh thank goodness.” Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and Shelby gave a little squeal as she nearly choked Tyler with a tight hug. Koda and Ivan both grinned ridiculously as they crowded the cot’s opposite side. 

“You asleep long time.” Koda complained lightly as he helped Chase sit up. Chase blinked and shrugged his shoulders. 

“You know what they say about beauty rest.” Chase teased lightly as he shook his head a little and glanced at Riley. 

“You still look like crap,” Riley pointed out, “but I’m sure a bit more normal of a rest will help.” 

Chase grinned and glanced at his right forearm and the blood stained bandage that hid his new wound. He winced and Kendall shoved Shelby and Tyler out of the way. “Are you in pain?” She asked worriedly as she grabbed his arm and started to examine the dressing carefully. “I can change this and add more numbing cream around the gash if you want.” 

“I’m fine.” Chase said carefully as he extracted his arm from her claws. “I just, I wasn’t sure that really happened. It was, weird.” 

“Do you know what his plan is?” Tyler asked worriedly. 

Chase shook his head. “He apparently didn’t feel like monolog-ing today.” Chase shared a look with Riley and Riley decided not to push Chase to tell the team what else Heckyl had said. 

It was need-to-know information and frankly, the team didn’t need to know. Not unless Heckyl kept up his stalker like tendencies. 

“I guess we wait, then.” Shelby frowned and threaded her fingers in between Tyler’s protectively. Or possessively. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Shelby, Riley thought with a slight smirk. 

“Well, if you all are okay with it, I’d like to go home and get some actual rest.” Chase announced and scooted carefully off the caught. Riley followed his direction and caught the disapproving look from Kendall. 

“I really should change that bandage.” She told Chase. “It was a nasty gash and it was deep. You probably need some stitches and I’m not really sure you want me doctoring you up.” 

“There’s no reason to go overboard.” Chase frowned dramatically. “My energem will heal me up soon enough.” 

“Maybe,” Kendall frowned. “But I’d feel better if we knew for sure you wouldn’t open up the wound by stretching wrong and bleed out back at your apartment.” 

“He’s staying with me tonight.” Riley piped in, surprising everyone in the room, including himself. “What? Heckyl is clearly after Chase for some reason, he shouldn’t be alone.” 

“No arguments here.” Tyler said and held his hands up in a clear non-confrontational way. 

“Okay.” Kendall nodded stiffly. “Okay, fine, but if you start experiencing any new or worsening symptoms I expect you to call me first thing.” 

Chase held up his hand and looked into her eyes. “I promise.” 

Kendall rolled her eyes, but accepted Chase at his word. She threw a warning glance at Riley before she completely gave in. 

“I promise too.” Riley nodded quickly. “If anything happens you’ll be the first one to know.” 

“Alright.” Kendall deflated in defeat. “Get some rest. We need to be ready for whatever Heckyl is planning.” 

“Lady Kendall is correct,” Ivan nodded. 

“I bet we’ll learn what he’s got up his sleeve sooner rather than later.” Tyler agreed. 

__

Meanwhile, in the remains of Sledge’s ship, Heckyl raised the blood dyed, crystal tear to the light and grinned. “Soon the bond will be complete.” He muttered to himself and allowed himself a moment to open the box he kept hidden in the dusty corners of his mind. The horrors of his life, painful and confused as he became trapped in a body with two faces. Snide liked to torture him when he took control. It was painful and as terrifying as it was frustrating. 

A tear slid from Heckyl’s eye and with careful concentration Heckyl caught it on the crystalized tear. The crystal grew bigger and the blood tint faded as a cold blue shield formed around it. 

The bond was nearly completed, Heckyl smiled. 

Soon the black ranger would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley woke up to the sound of Chase’s gasp. 

“What’s wrong?” Riley slurred and moved to sit up to get a better look at his bond mate. He tried to study Chase in the dimly lit room. The light coming in from the window told Riley that they’d slept in, which was good. Chase needed all the rest he could get after Heckyl’s latest attack. 

“Dream.” Chase groaned and shoved the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. 

“Stop that.” Riley frowned and swatted gently at Chase’s arms until he dropped his hands back down to the covers. After a moment Chase looked back at Riley with sad eyes. Riley took in a sharp breath. “You had a dream about your father?” Riley guessed and Chase honored him with a small, timid nod. 

“I had it all pushed down and safe, you know?” Chase tried to explain. “Out of the way. Out of sight. It wasn’t gone, but not really. It was there, but hidden. Now, now I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop remembering. He didn’t blame me outright.” Chase closed his eyes and whispered after a heavy pause. “I blamed myself enough for the both of us.” 

“Chase.” Riley said, but couldn’t continue. He wanted to tell Chase that he didn’t need to explain. Some things were too difficult to talk about. 

“I insisted on going to my friend’s house.” Chase winced deeply at the memory. “I begged her and she said no until I pushed and pushed and she finally gave in. I was annoying, even as a kid.” 

“Chase.” Riley frowned deeply and shook his head. “You aren’t annoying now and I doubt you were then. You were just a kid.” 

“She was coming to pick me up when the truck jack-knifed on the road. It had been raining.” Chase closed his eyes. “I looked it up when I got older and saw the pictures of her car. I used to imagine how terrifying her death might have been.” 

Riley ached for Chase as he listened quietly. 

“I went dark for a while,” Chase admitted and looked at Riley with a sad smile. “I lost focus on everything. I got myself into some trouble. My grades, well, school didn’t really matter anymore and my father didn’t care. It wasn’t until I discovered I had a knack for skateboarding that things started to change. I pushed myself and learned every trick I could. It kept my mind from going to that dark place and eventually I had shoved it all down so far that I only thought about it on ‘special’ occasions.” 

“Until Heckyl messed with your head.” Riley sighed. “I’m sorry, Chase, I wish I could have protected you better.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Chase sat up and glanced down at his bandaged arm. “I wasn’t paying enough attention to how far I was from everyone else.” 

“It’s not your fault either.” Riley said and bumped his shoulder gently against Chase’s. 

They had slept in the same bed at Riley’s insistence. He was worried about Chase’s mindset and wanted to do everything in his power to cheer Chase up after the latest encounter with Heckyl. 

“Let’s go get coffee at that one shop you like.” Riley suggested lightly as they sat up a little more in the bed. “We can go down by the pier, I think there is some sort of carnival going on today that might be fun to check out.” 

A smile lit up Chase’s face and he leaned in for a kiss that Riley hadn’t expected, but accepted easily. “Sounds like a good time,” Chase smiled. “I’ll go up to my apartment and get changed and meet you back down here in ten.” 

“Okay.” Riley nodded and watched Chase go. He had a lot of catching up to do with the bond and he knew it. Chase was a forgiving guy, even before the bond initiated. The whole Cavity incident was enough to prove that to Riley. 

The door clicked shut behind Chase and Riley listened to the sound of his footsteps up the stairway to the floor above him. 

Riley had messed up when this whole thing started. Royally. Riley needed to put all of his heart behind fixing it for Chase. 

Starting with cheering his bond mate up. 

__

Chase felt thrilled with excitement. He was on a date with Riley. A real date. A date that Riley initiated. It was a dream come true and Chase felt as giddy as a kid in a candy shop. The sheer happiness he felt helped overshadow the memories of losing his birth mom. The pain was still there, but as long as Chase focused on Riley it was bearable. 

“I could win you a plastic sword.” Chase told Riley as they walked through a row of carnival games. There was a game on the corner of the row that had to do with pellet guns and popping balloons. Chase was pretty sure he could rock it if he gave it a shot and there were plastic swords hanging as prizes. 

“Everyone knows carnival games are rigged.” Riley laughed but handed Chase a five dollar bill. “But I’d love to see you try.” 

Chase grinned and took the money and practically skipped to the booth. He picked out the black air soft gun out of habit as the booth’s worker explained the rules. Chase needed to hit and pop five balloons in order to win a prize. 

With a smirk Chase twirled the toy gun in his hand and aimed at the balloons with skilled practice and fired six shots in quick succession. The first shot missed, but the next five found their targets and the colorful balloons popped, one after the other. Five, just enough for the prize. 

“No way!” Riley blinked and laughed loudly. “You really are a hot shot!” 

“Took you long enough to realize.” Chase grinned and blew at the muzzle of the toy gun playfully before he set it down and turned his attention to the green and black sword and pointed to it. The booth worker smirked and unhooked it and handed it over. 

“How did you beat the rig?” Riley asked as he admired his new prize. It was a simple plastic sword, but it was still cool looking. “I think it lights up.” Riley commented giddily as they walked along the path. 

“The toy gun had some weird weights in it,” Chase shrugged a shoulder. “It was actually pretty easy to compensate for the changes. Although I did miss that first shot.” 

“Well, thanks,” Riley smiled and saw a stand selling churros, a treat he had learned Chase loved anything with cinnamon. “Hey, I’ll be right back.” He said and walked over to stand in the short line. 

Chase grinned a little as he watched Riley and stretched his arms a bit as he enjoyed the sun. It felt good to be warm again. 

A hand wrapped around Chase’s waist and he blinked in surprise as he turned to face Riley. Only it wasn’t Riley. 

Heckyl stared back at him with a wicked grin on his face. Before Chase had time to react or push away, Heckyl had his lips on Chase’s. The kiss shot through Chase like a bolt of electricity. It burned. Suddenly he felt too hot. On fire. Heckyl pulled back and Chase could only stare back at the man in confusion. 

“Do you feel it?” Heckyl asked as his hand came up and cupped the side of Chase’s face. “My control?” 

“Chase!” Riley’s voice screamed and echoed in Chase’s ears, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Heckyl and he couldn’t figure out what he felt. 

__

Heckyl felt like a wolf stalking its prey. He spotted the green and black ranger walking among the crowded festival. It was easy for Heckyl to blend in with the crowd. Far easier than it should have been. 

He waited until his prize was alone to make his move. 

When the green ranger stepped away it was Heckyl’s chance. He stepped up behind the unsuspecting man and placed his arm around the slender man’s waist. The look of surprise and fear was sweet enough to drink in before Heckyl ravished the younger man’s soft lips. He felt the warmth bleed into his skin from the ranger. 

When Heckyl pulled away a glazed look of pleasure had filled both his and Chase’s eyes. He looked down at the young man and grinned wildly. He felt the crystal tear warm against his chest under his shirt and knew that Hunter’s wild plan had worked. 

“Do you feel it?” Heckyl asked coolly as he raised his hand to touch the surface of Chase’s burning skin. “My control?” 

The younger man’s breath hitched as he stared back into Heckyl’s cold gaze. 

“Chase!” The green ranger called and bolted towards them. “Get away from him!” 

“Is that what he wants?” Heckyl asked, startling the green ranger as he halted just behind the black ranger. Heckyl savored the moment the surprise filtered through the green ranger’s face. He was realizing that Chase wasn’t moving. Chase wasn’t fighting.

“Chase.” 

“Riley.” Chase said, the name catching in his throat like he was caught in a wave of pleasure, or pain. Heckyl didn’t really care which. It was glorious. 

“Tell him, love.” Heckyl cooed cruelly. “Tell him how much you desire me.” 

“I don’t.” Chase whispered. It was incredibly unconvincing. “What’s wrong with me.” Chase gasped suddenly and gripped the sides of his head with his hands as he trembled. 

“Don’t fight it, dearest.” Heckyl laughed and the green ranger charged him with a furious punch. Heckyl dodged the attack easy enough, but had to let go of Chase in the process. 

Chase. It was interesting how the young man had gone from his enemy to a named individual. Heckyl frowned for a moment at the thought, but pushed it away. The creature he had ensnared was nothing to get attached to. 

Control was the name of the game. 

“Defend me.” Heckyl told the black ranger who shook more violently at the command. 

__

Chase felt like he was being ripped in two. His heart had gone from hot to cold. His body quaked from the force of the storm that raged inside of him. He couldn’t take the pressure. He was being crushed. 

“Defend me.” His bond mate requested. 

No, not his bond mate. His enemy. Heckyl was his enemy! Riley was his bond mate.

Chase screamed and fell to his knees as he tried to figure out what was happening to him. 

“Chase!” Riley was at his side, his warmth and calm bled through Chase’s skin at the contact of flesh on flesh. 

“Riley, I – I can’t.” Chase pleaded brokenly. “Heckyl, I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t.” 

__

Riley’s eyes flashed at Chase’s broken plea and he looked up into Heckyl’s unfeeling eyes. “What did you do to him?” He demanded as he held Chase’s convulsing body closer. 

“Call it jealously.” Heckyl said scathingly. “You didn’t deserve his entire devotion. I thought I’d take a piece of it.”

“What does that mean?” Riley hissed as he tightened his hold on Chase’s shivering shoulders. “What did you do, Heckyl?” 

“I hijack that little bond of yours.” Heckyl wasn’t afraid to admit. He smirked. “Enjoy this time of transitioning. Soon he’ll be mine.” Heckyl promised and vanished from the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

“What was Heckyl talking about?” Riley demanded back at the lab. Chase had been a mess ever since Heckyl had appeared at the carnival. He hadn’t spoken since Heckyl vanished and he was still shaking terribly. “You said nothing could break the bond!” 

Keeper kept his eyes on Chase’s shivering form and waved his staff over the black ranger’s body. 

“This is not good.” Keeper said gravely as he looked at Riley. “I fear Heckyl has found a way to latch onto the bond – just as he told you.” 

“But how is that possible?” Riley raged. “You told me countless times that the bond between us can’t be broken!” 

“It won’t be.” Keeper shook his head. “No, this is far worse than that. I fear I do not know enough about the bond to tell you exactly what will happen, however, I shall tell you what I do know. Heckyl has bonded with Chase in the same sense of Chase’s bond with you.” 

Riley frowned and tried to wrap his head around the information. “But Chase loves me. He’s devoted to me. Are you really saying he’s going to fall in love with Heckyl?” 

Keeper closed his eyes as if pained and nodded. “I fear that may be the outcome. There is a very strong possibility that it won’t be love, but it is very doubtful that Chase will be able to fight against Heckyl as his instincts will be to protect his bond mate.” 

“But I’m his bond mate!” Riley insisted loudly. 

“Unfortunately, Heckyl is now his bond mate as well.” Keeper said very carefully. 

“We have to fight it.” Kendall whispered as she stood on the other side of Chase’s bedside. She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair in an attempt to comfort the black ranger. “There has to be something we can do to protect Chase.” 

Keeper sighed and shook his head. “There is nothing we can do to stop the process. What has been done cannot be undone.” 

“Wait, no,” Riley shook his head in denial. “You said that there could be no mistakes. You said that there has to be a possibility of love within both hearts in order for them to be bound to one another. There’s no way that Chase’s heart could have matched with someone as evil as Heckyl. There’s no way! It’s not possible.” 

“The heart is a mysterious thing.” Keeper tried to explain, but failed. 

“Riles?” Chase’s whisper turned the attention of the group from anger to concern as they moved in closer. Riley replaced Kendall and moved in closer to Chase’s pale face. 

“I’m here,” Riley promised and squeezed Chase’s hand a little tighter. “What can I do?” 

Chase gave a weak smile and shuddered again, although Riley noticed the tremors had mostly calmed down. It was either a good sign or a really bad one. 

“I don’t know.” Chase admitted his voice airy and afraid. “I’m scared, Riley. My head – it doesn’t feel right. My heart, I – I can still feel you, but I also feel something else. I’m so confused.” 

“Heckyl is messing with things.” Riley explained. “We’re going to find a way to fix it. I promise.” 

Chase nodded and closed his eyes, which did nothing to ease Riley’s worry. 

__

Heckyl covered the space above his heart with his hand and groaned a little as he pressed his back against the comforting chill of the space ships wall. There was a warmth inside of him that he couldn’t shake. 

Heckyl loathed it. 

Yet.

With a deep breath Heckyl pushed those thoughts down and beat them with a figurative hammer. He would not be weakened by love. He would not be weakened by loving an enemy. 

“Ugh.” Heckyl shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an idiot.” He told himself as he stalked down the empty halls of his ship. “You don’t catch feelings.” He reminded himself. He certainly didn’t want to feel anything for a thorn in his side. 

__

Chase was still felt shaky even hours after the kiss. His head felt numb, yet so full. 

“How are you doing?” Riley asked for probably the millionth time. Chase smirked a little, but accepted the iced coffee Riley had gone out and got him with a stolen kiss. 

“Better.” Chase said. It wasn’t completely a lie, but it wasn’t a whole truth either. The coffee did help though. Chase stuck the straw in his mouth and took a deep sip of the bitter liquid. It almost erased the taste of Heckyl’s lips. “Ugh, still screwed up.” Chase laughed a little and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his free hand. 

“Understandable.” Riley sat down next to Chase on the couch. They had taken the show back to Riley’s apartment after the other rangers hovering had started to freak Chase out. 

“I can’t describe it.” Chase breathed. “I wish I could.” 

“Do you,” Riley bit his lip before he forced himself to continue his thought. “Do you feel things for him? Like, romantic things?” 

Chase shook his head slowly. “Not really.” He shook his head again and met Riley’s eyes. “I don’t know what I feel. Scared. Confused.” Chase smiled a little and bumped Riley’s shoulder casually with his own. “I’m grateful you’re here.” 

“Really?” Riley laughed dryly. “I feel like I’m screwing this up all over again.” 

“You aren’t.” Chase promised sincerely. “You’re here. We’re together. That means everything to me.” 

__

It wasn’t until later when Chase was alone that he started to explore his head and his heart a little more intimately. When he closed his eyes he could feel Riley and the wall Riley had firmly in place to block the bonds full potential, but there was something else. It was muted, probably thanks to distance, but he could feel Heckyl. 

Chase recoiled from the feelings and opened his eyes. He shivered and looked down at his hands. 

Chase’s life had been a wild ride lately and not in a good way. First he had broken up with Kaylee, then he had been turned into glass, Riley had bonded with him and immediately rejected that bond and then when things were just starting to look up again, Heckyl came up with a new way to destroy his life. 

Even after everything that had happened, Chase couldn’t bring himself to hate Heckyl. 

It was a terrifying thing. 

Chase should hate Heckyl, but he didn’t. Couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Chase shook his head and took in a deep breath. 

It was confusing. 

Heckyl had caused everything. All of this was Heckyl’s fault, and yet Chase felt bad for the man. Alien. Whatever Heckyl was. 

Apart from the obvious, Chase wasn’t sure what Heckyl was even trying to do with the energems. They all thought Heckyl wanted the power, but that didn’t seem to be the full story. Heckyl had power. He had Snide. 

“You look contemplative.” Riley commented as he returned to the apartment. He had gone for food. Chase honestly didn’t feel hungry, but he would nibble if it would make Riley happy. 

“I was just thinking about Heckyl.” Chase shook his head. “I was wondering if maybe we are missing something. Maybe we don’t understand his motives.” 

Riley’s face grew hard faster than Chase could blink. “Shut up.” 

Chase blinked and looked up at his bond mate. “What?” He asked as Riley dropped the bags of food on the coffee table. 

“I said, shut up.” Riley sighed and very visibly forced himself to soften as he sat next to Chase. “Don’t let this thing he did make you question what’s real. He’s evil. He’s the son of a bitch who did this to you, to us.” 

“I – I know, it’s just that, maybe – ”

“No.” Riley cut Chase off harshly. “No, nope. No. Chase, he’s a bad guy. Don’t get confused. Don’t let him win.” 

“I’m not letting him win.” A rush of anger bubbled inside Chase. “I’m admittedly confused and terrified, but thinking about things isn’t letting him win, Riley. I’m trying to figure this all out.” 

“Don’t think about it.” Riley commanded. “Don’t let yourself fall in his trap.” 

“I’m not.” Chase insisted, but felt his previous thought start slipping away from him. He had no choice but to obey Riley, even if he didn’t agree with it. “I just – I have this connection with him. Maybe we can use it.” 

“No!” Riley stood up abruptly and glared down at Chase. Chase glared back up at Riley, furious that his boyfriend and bond mate refused to listen to him. “Don’t be so naive, Chase.”

“I’m not being naïve.” Chase defended himself softly. It felt wrong to argue with Riley, but he would argue. He needed to defend Heckyl, he needed to defend himself for defending Heckyl. Chase needed things to start making sense again. “I have the right to ask questions. I have the right to think. I’m not completely out of control. I’m thinking about how we can use this against him.” 

Actually, that wasn’t totally true. Chase wanted to fix things so everyone could be happy. Maybe they could help Heckyl with whatever it was he wanted and Heckyl would finally leave them alone. 

Chase deflated and sighed. Maybe he was being naïve and falling into Heckyl’s trap, but Chase couldn’t help it. 

He wanted both of his bond mates to be happy. 

“Are you ever going to be happy with me?” Chase asked before he could sensor his tongue. He shook his head and left the apartment and a very surprised Riley behind. 

__

“Chase!” Riley shouted after his boyfriend long after he was gone. He ran to the door and went up to the second floor and knocked on Chase’s door. There was no answer. “I’m sorry.” Riley apologized through the door. He wasn’t even sure if Chase was in there. Chase was surprisingly quiet when he wanted to be. It wasn’t always easy to hear what direction of steps he had taken. “Just, I’m sorry. Please eat something. I’m going to go to the museum, I’ve got my shift and – I really am sorry, Chase.” 

Reluctantly Riley pulled away from the door and sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at Chase, but it was hard. Up until recently the only ‘competition’ he had with Chase had been himself. 

What if Heckyl succeeded? What if Chase went dark-side? 

“It’s not going to happen.” Riley promised himself. He’d talk to Keeper again. They’d come up with a plan. 

Chase was going to be just fine. 

__

Heckyl couldn’t get the black ranger out of his head. He closed his eyes and he thought about Chase. He opened his eyes and he thought about Chase. His skin tingled at just the thought of touching the younger man’s skin. Heckyl craved it. 

“Sir,” Hunter appeared and Heckyl stopped pacing and straightened his vest a little before he turned to the monster. 

“Yes?” Heckyl asked impatiently. 

“How is the plan progressing?” Hunter asked after a calculated pause. 

“How do you think?” Heckyl sneered dangerously. “You planned this, didn’t you? You knew what this ‘bond’ would do to me! I should destroy you right now.” 

Hunter didn’t look worried, which only pissed Heckyl off more. 

“Sir, the spell should have only hijacked the bond.” Hunter said carefully. “If you are feeling things it’s only because your heart is compatible with his.” 

“What? That’s insane.” Heckyl shook his head and turned away. “I have no heart.” He denied. 

“Then you should have no problem controlling him.” Hunter pointed out. “You could destroy him or use him to destroy his friends. He is yours to control.” 

“Yes.” Heckyl agreed. “Yes. Locate the black ranger. Let’s test the strength of this bond.” 

__

Chase needed some air. He hadn’t eaten, although Riley had requested that he did. Apparently Chase could in fact resist his bond mate’s requests. It was good to know. Especially know that he had a new bond mate to worry about. 

Of course Riley hadn’t commanded that he eat. Maybe requests were different.

“Are you ready for some fun?” Heckyl’s voice cut through Chase’s thoughts. 

Chase turned to face his new bond mate, but as much as he wanted to, Chase couldn’t bring himself to prepare for a physical fight. Chase had built a wall in his head that mirrored the wall that Riley used to keep Chase out. Chase hoped it would hold against whatever Heckyl sent his way. 

“Look, I get it.” Chase said with sheer exasperation. “I’m hot and my accent is cute, that doesn’t mean we’d make a good pair.” 

Heckyl smiled at that – a smile that lacked a lot of the edge Chase was used to seeing in the man. “Perhaps not.” Heckyl agreed. “But we both know that’s not what this is about.” 

“So you’re the use them and lose them type.” Chase sighed. Perhaps Riley had been right after all. “Good to know.” 

“You know nothing about me.” Heckyl said sharply. 

“I know that you only did this because you either want to destroy me or control me.” Chase said stubbornly. “You may have the advantage, you may win, but I will fight you for however long I’m able.” 

Heckyl paused at that and casually took a few steps forward. Chase took a cautious step back. “You think I could change.” Heckyl said suddenly. “I feel it.” 

Chase’s eyes widened and he quickly focused on his mind-wall. He cursed himself at the poorly constructed thing. He hadn’t asked Keeper for help. He should have. He thought he would have had more time, but he hadn’t. 

“Get out of my head!” Chase shouted and Heckyl cocked his head to the side and dawned a look of pure curiosity. 

“You think I could be changed.” Heckyl said in aw. “You want to help me.” 

“I – I’m not going to defend myself again.” Chase said and shut his eyes in a furious attempt to block Heckyl form his thoughts. 

“Again.” Heckyl continued, undeterred. “The green ranger refused to listen to you. Ouch, he does have quite the temper, doesn’t he?” Heckyl chuckled darkly. 

“Get out of my head, Heckyl!” Chase yelled and tore his eyes open as he aimed an impressive glare at his bond mate. “Do what you came here to do.” 

Heckyl stared at Chase for a moment before he took a step back. “I just wanted to remind you that I’m still here.” Heckyl said mysteriously. “And that soon you’ll be mine.” 

Chase blinked and Heckyl was suddenly right before him. He inhaled just as Heckyl closed the gap and their lips met again as Heckyl’s arm wrapped around his back and pulled him in close. Chase thought he should fight, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than moan against Heckyl’s passionate lips. 

When Heckyl finally pulled away Chase felt a chunk of warm glow go with him. 

“Until next time.” Heckyl said before he vanished. 

Chase stood alone in the park and felt sick to his stomach. He had kissed Heckyl. Again. Worse, he had liked it. Chase felt like he had betrayed Riley even though he hadn’t initiated the kiss. It was wrong and cruel and so very confusing. 

He held his face in his hands and wondered if he was strong enough to win the fight that was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

“I come in peace.” Riley said as he knocked on Chase’s door later. He had taken the afternoon and finally calmed down. Riley felt guilty for blowing up at Chase. He understood that it wasn’t at all Chase’s fault. Chase was confused and Riley needed to be patient. 

The door opened and revealed the tear-stained face of his bond mate. “Whoa, what happened? What’s wrong?” 

Chase sobbed a terrible sound and turned his back on Riley, which didn’t bode well at all. Riley tested the wall that blocked their psychic connection for any sense of a chill, but found it unnaturally warm instead. It didn’t make sense. 

“Chase.” Riley whispered and reached out for his bond mate, but fell short of touching his shoulder. “Talk to me?” 

“I ran into Heckyl.” Chase said with a strained attempt to hide his broken emotion. “He kissed me again. Riley. I hate that I, that I liked it.” 

Riley was struck dumb. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he had to fight to push the anger and betrayal down. Chase didn’t need anger or hurt. Chase was already hurting. 

“Chase, it’s the fake bond he created.” Riley tried to console both himself and Chase with his words of logic. “You don’t actually feel anything for him. It’s all an illusion. You just have to remember that.” 

“What if I can’t?” Chase asked and finally turned around with a panicked look in his eyes. “What if I can’t fight it? What if he wins? What does that even mean? I’m so scared, Riley, what if I’m not strong enough? No, I know I’m not.” 

“Chase,” Riley breathed and pulled Chase into his arms. “You are so much stronger than you know. I’m going to help you. Somehow. We’ll go talk to Keeper again, maybe he can help us fight Heckyl off. Together we can do anything, you just have to believe in us.”

Chase didn’t answer except to break down into a flood of tears. Riley held the taller man in his arms and let his mind swirl around all the possibilities. Alone Chase was vulnerable to Heckyl’s sinister plot, but maybe together they could stand against it. Of course that would require connecting their minds and emotions. 

What if that caused Riley to get confused too? Riley frowned at that thought. He feared the possibility of being compromised when it came to Heckyl. If both of them were out of the fight the other rangers would lose. 

“Come on, we’ll go talk to Keeper.” Riley coaxed and gently pulled away from Chase who still looked seconds away from shattering completely. 

Weakly Chase nodded and let Riley guide him out the door. 

__

Heckyl frowned at the wall in front of him as he considered his own emotions. He hadn’t had many since he had been split in two. Snide didn’t favor emotions and had caged them deep inside of their soul, out of reach from Heckyl even when he was in control. 

Those emotions were rising, however. Alive and well and confusing. 

A chime drew Heckyl’s thoughts away from his own feelings and he sighed as he flipped open his watch. “What is it?” He demanded impatiently. 

“You are messing with things you don’t understand.” Snide hissed at him. 

“I have a plan.” Heckyl argued stubbornly. “Soon we’ll have our own personal power ranger pet.” 

“You are too weak,” Snide said bluntly. “You should have destroyed him when you had the chance. We don’t need a power ranger on our side. We need the energems.” 

“You need the energems.” Heckyl said with an eye roll. “Perhaps I want more.” 

“There is nothing more.” Snide yelled, but whatever he meant to say next was cut off when Heckyl closed the face of the watch. Snide was Heckyl’s problem. His plague. Heckyl wanted control. Full control. 

Of course, there were other things Heckyl found himself wanting. 

He wanted passion and desire and he knew in his heart that he could have them with Chase. Chase was bound to him in ways they were just beginning to understand. Maybe Hunter was right. Maybe their hearts were a match and that was why all those pesky feelings were stirring inside of Heckyl. 

Heckyl should listen to Snide and destroy the black ranger once in for all. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Not before he explored the possibilities. 

Maybe Heckyl was weak. 

__

“There has to be some way we can fight him off.” Riley pleaded with Keeper as Kendall looked Chase over in the other room. 

“I am afraid you would be fighting a losing battle, Riley.” Keeper said sadly. “If Chase feels this strongly for Heckyl it must mean that their hearts have matched.” 

“But Chase’s heart is already matched to me.” Riley argued. 

“Yes.” Keeper nodded. “I am afraid I don’t have all the answers this time. I have never heard of a situation in which two people were bonded to the same sub. I fear the confusion could drive Chase insane.”

“How can we prevent that from happening?” Riley asked, horrified at the implications. 

“The only way would be if you three were to work something out.” Keeper frowned. “However that seems very unlikely.” 

“Wait,” Riley raised his hand and closed his eyes as he shook his head. “Are you seriously suggesting that we enter a three way relationship with Heckyl?” 

“That would be the only way to stabilize the bond.” Keeper explained. “I did not say it would be easy, or even achievable. However, if Heckyl has indeed bonded to Chase there is a strong possibility that he will find it harder to continue with his plan.” 

“What?” Riley blinked. “I thought you said that the bond really only effects Chase?” 

“Perhaps.” Keeper said vaguely. 

Riley glared. “What do you mean, ‘perhaps?’”

Keeper sighed. “What Heckyl has created is strange and not the same as what created the bond between you and Chase. The rules may not be similar.” 

“What does that even mean?” Riley demanded. His frustration was boiling over and he realized that he was being a bit childish, but none of this made sense and Riley was all about rules and logic. None of this was turning out to be logical. 

“We will have to wait and see.” 

“You are literally not helping.” Riley pointed out and turned his back on Keeper and left the room to go see how Chase was doing. 

Chase looked less upset, which Riley took as a small victory as he entered the lab. 

“What did Keeper have to say?” Chase asked as Kendall monitored his vitals and typed the information into her computer. 

“Not much.” Riley sighed. “I’m not sure he knows what’s going on or how to fix it.” 

“It is all very strange.” Kendall pointed out. “We’re all walking in the dark together, though.” 

Riley nodded with a frown and looked at Chase. “How do you feel?” 

“Confused.” Chase admitted. “I still feel him, but it’s distant, you know? Not really here anymore.” 

“So he needs to be closer to you to really effect you.” Riley frowned, but broke out into a smile. “That’s good. Maybe we can keep him away from you and everything will be okay.” 

“But how am I supposed to fight?” Chase asked worriedly. 

“You won’t be able to.” Kendall frowned at Chase. “The bond won’t let you hurt your bond mate, even if it is Heckyl and the bond isn’t really real.” She shook her head. “You might be out of the game. At least until we can find a way to undo this.” 

“But we can’t break the bond.” Chase said carefully. “Or is this one different because it isn’t real? Or is it real and we’re just pretending it isn’t?” 

“It’s not real.” Riley said firmly and crossed his arms over his chest. “He hijacked our bond. We just need to figure out a way to block him.” 

Chase nodded, although reluctantly and then turned his most mischievous smile to Kendall. “Am I good?” 

“Mostly.” Kendall smirked back and let go of Chase’s wrist. “If you experience any new symptoms call me immediately. For now I’d suggest staying together. If you keep your side of the bond strong, he won’t be able to mess with it.” 

Riley nodded. Kendall’s advice was far more helpful than Keeper’s had been. 

__

Chase felt a little more at ease when Riley offered to hold his hand as they walked back. On some level Chase knew he was a little touch starved. He craved Riley’s skin, but didn’t want Riley to feel uncomfortable by demanding it. 

Swallowing thickly Chase smiled at Riley. “Even though this all kind of sucks, I’m glad your still here.” 

Riley narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked back at Chase and withdrew his hand. “I’m not going to leave you, Chase.” 

“I didn’t mean – that’s not,” Chase sighed. “Riley.” 

“Sorry.” Riley crossed his arms over his chest again. “I guess I’m just on edge. Chase, we need to be strong, but,” 

“But?” Chase echoed the word when Riley didn’t continue. 

“I don’t know how.” Riley admitted breathlessly. “I don’t know how we can beat him when I don’t know how he’s doing this. Maybe that’s it, maybe if I can figure out how he created this fake bond I can break it.” 

“We.” Chase said stubbornly. 

“What?” Riley asked and turned to look at Chase. 

“We.” Chase repeated. “You said ‘I can,’ but we both need to work together.” 

Riley looked away and Chase felt his heart drop in his chest. “You don’t think I can help.” 

“It’s not that.” Riley tried to lie, but Chase could tell. The bond vibrated with the truth. “I mean, I just think that you’re too compromised. You said it yourself, he’s making you feel things you shouldn’t. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“You can’t stop me from trying to help.” Chase insisted. 

Riley frowned and shook his head. “Actually, I can.” He corrected and Chase sucked in a sharp breath. Riley exhaled as he continued. “I can tell you to stay out of it and you will listen to me. You are devoted to me, Chase, you are compelled to obey me. If I tell you not to, you won’t get involved. You’ll be safe.”

“Don’t.” Chase felt his insides quake as he spoke as evenly as possible. “Don’t do this, Riley. Don’t.” 

“I’m going to fix this.” Riley promised. “You’re going to go home and wait for me there. Go, Chase. Don’t answer the door, don’t leave unless I tell you otherwise.” 

“Riley.” Chase said, but his feet were already moving. His heart eager to obey the first real order given to him. 

“This is for the best.” Riley promised and kissed Chase’s cheek before the black ranger turned and started back towards their apartment building. Chase felt the heavy weight of betrayal under the warmth of acceptance. He hated himself for not being able to fight back. 

In the moment, at least for a second, Chase hated Riley for what he had just done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase was furious. Or at least as furious as he could be given his situation. He loved Riley and yet he hated what Riley was doing. Shutting him out. Keeping him away from the fight. It wasn’t fair and it definitely wasn’t right. Chase deserved to be part of the team and he deserved to be part of whatever plan Riley was coming up with. 

“You look troubled.” Heckyl’s voice commented as the man appeared in Chase’s apartment. 

“Get out.” Chase sneered and turned to see the alien draped over his couch. 

“I think not.” Heckyl said and sat up to study Chase a little more directly. “You look dreadful. Have you not been sleeping?” 

“My friend’s don’t trust me anymore.” Chase announced. “You won. Are you happy? I’m under house arrest.” 

“House arrest.” Heckyl blinked and stood as Chase started pacing again. 

Chase hated staying indoors. He loathed it. He missed the feeling of the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair and general fresh air. His apartment had become a cage and he wanted to destroy it in his rage. 

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Heckyl commented as Chase continued to pace out his pent up energy. “You seem upset.” 

“Get out, Heckyl.” Chase demanded and picked up the lamp on the table next to him and threw it – at the wall too far away from Heckyl to even be considered a miss. It shattered into pieces and proved that Chase couldn’t do a thing to defend himself. He was helpless and at Heckyl’s mercy. Chase let out a roar of frustration and shoved his back into the wall by the door to the hallway and slid to the ground. 

“My, my,” Heckyl said as he knelt on one knee in front of Chase with a curious light in his deep blue eyes. “You are having a terrible time, aren’t you?” 

“This is all your fault.” Chase said, although the bite of anger was gone. He felt defeated. He almost wished that Heckyl would get on with it and kill him. 

“I have caused you a lot of trouble.” Heckyl agreed, although he didn’t sound particularly sorry about it. “However, I didn’t, how did you put it? Place you under house arrest?” 

“My friend’s don’t trust me.” Chase said brokenly. “I don’t trust me, either.” 

Heckyl reached out a hand and tipped up Chase’s chin so that their eyes would meet. “Perhaps I can make things up to you?” 

“Just do whatever you came here to do.” Chase shot back, the words felt more defeated than defiant however. “Kill me, if that’s your plan.” 

“Stand.” Heckyl said and stood himself. Chase pulled himself up to his feet and tipped his chin up, ready to die with whatever pride he could manage. “I could kill you.” Heckyl’s hand shot out and wrapped his fingers around the vulnerable throat. Chase’s breath hitched. 

He’d asked for this. Chase closed his eyes and accepted his fate, but Heckyl’s fingers didn’t tighten their grip. It was a light pressure, enough to remind Chase of the power Heckyl held over him. 

“I could kill you. Easily.” Heckyl breathed and moved closer so that their lips were just brushing against one another. “All I have to do is twist that beautiful neck of yours and this game of ours would be over. Your energem would be my energem.” 

“So why don’t you just do it already?” Chase asked. The darkness was rising all around him, circling and coiling around his fragile heart. Chase knew he was in a losing battle. He wanted Heckyl to end it, yet still, he worried about what his death would do to Riley. What it would do to his friends. Chase was no longer in control and he knew that even if he wanted to fight, he couldn’t. Heckyl held most of the power. Riley held the rest. “Why play with me?” 

Heckyl’s eyes narrowed and his hand’s grip tightened ever so dangerously. “You. You make me want to play. I could have destroyed you days ago, but my heart won’t let me end you. This was all a plan to control you, but now, now I think you are the one who has control over me.” 

The grip loosened and Heckyl’s fingers drifted up and brushed across Chase’s cheek. “I see you and I want you to be mine. He doesn’t deserve you and I’m going to prove it to you.” 

“Heckyl.” Chase breathed and let out a small gasp as Heckyl closed the gap and kissed Chase passionately. The cracks in the wall Chase had put up to block Heckyl out bled the truth into Chase’s heart. Heckyl was being sincere. He could feel that Heckyl wanted him and Chase couldn’t help but reflect that desire. 

Chase pushed into the kiss and returned Heckyl’s passion with his own. They tore at each other’s clothes and soon found themselves shirtless as they stumbled into Chase’s bedroom, their lips still locked together in a messy dance. 

Heckyl pushed Chase back on the bed and that’s when the spell seemed to break. Chase turned his head when Heckyl tried to reunite their lips. 

“What’s wrong?” Heckyl panted. 

“I can’t do this to Riley.” Chase breathed. “Please understand. I love him. I do. I could very well fall for you, but please, not like this. I can’t do this to him.” 

Heckyl pulled back and looked, of all things, hurt. Chase looked up at him in despair as Heckyl finally sighed and vanished from the room. 

“Gah, when is this all going to end?” Chase shouted in the empty room and covered his face in shame. 

__

“I should have just killed him.” Heckyl fumed as he paced the throne room of the ship. 

“Why didn’t you?” Hunter asked curiously. 

“You know why.” Heckyl hissed. “How do I break the bond? It’s not working. I was meant to control him, not the other way around.” 

“You can’t.” Hunter said bluntly. “The bond is a seal that cannot be broken so long as your bond mate lives. If you wish to end it, kill him.” 

“How about I kill you.” Heckyl hissed and twisted his glowing hand. “Since you are of no use to me.” 

“I’m not a fool.” Hunter said coldly. “I knew you would never let me live. Do what you want, I already have my revenge.” 

“You planned this!” Heckyl raged and Hunter erupted into blue flames. “Bastard!” The end of the monster didn’t bring Heckyl any relief. His thoughts drifted to Chase and he wondered how he should proceed. He needed a new plan. He needed Chase, but Chase was still in love with that green brat. 

Chase had told him that he could fall for him. 

Heckyl just needed to keep pushing him until he fell over the edge. 

__

Riley felt strange. He felt bad. He felt horrible, actually. Chase had asked him not to abuse the bond and Riley had actively ignored the request. Riley wished Chase could see it was for the best. Chase was admittedly compromised. When this was all over Chase would see that what Riley had done was for the best. 

That didn’t make it any easier. 

“Where’s Chase?” Tyler asked as he came into the lab. Kendall glanced up from the microscope she was bent over and sent Riley a sideways glance. 

Riley cleared his throat and sighed. “I sent him back to his apartment.” 

“Why?” Tyler frowned. 

“Riley decided that Chase might inadvertently give away any plan we come up with because of Heckyl’s bond.” Kendall said when Riley didn’t answer right away. “That about sum it up, Riley?” She peered back into the microscope as Riley shuffled his weight and ignored Tyler’s shocked look. 

“Yep.” Riley answered finally when the silence grew to heavy to hold. 

Tyler stood slack jawed. “You did – what?” 

“I realize I’m deplorable.” Riley deflated and looked at Tyler. 

“Not – you, why?” Tyler shook his head. “That is not awesome.” 

“No shit.” Riley sighed. “I don’t even know how to apologize to him, Tyler. I screwed up, but I’m not wrong. I know I’m not wrong. Heckyl has taken over a part of him. He won’t be able to tell Heckyl no, not until we get rid of this stupid bond.” 

“Uh, so,” Tyler looked at Kendall who slyly looked back. “Have we figured out how to do that? Break the bond?” 

“Nope.” Kendall said and turned her attention back to the microscope again. 

Riley deflated a little. “Keeper is pretty sure that it’s not possible. Not unless we defeat Heckyl, and it was mentioned that his death might be dangerous for Chase.”

“What?” Tyler gaped. “So, Chase can’t fight him and if we fight Heckyl than it could hurt Chase?” 

“Basically.” Kendall supplied with an edge of sarcasm that Riley was getting used to. He’d been dealing with it all day. She was pissed at him. Riley was also pissed at himself, so he allowed it with no real fight. 

“I’m sorry.” Riley exhaled. “But, for the record, I didn’t do this to Chase. This is all Heckyl.” 

“Heckyl didn’t effectively send Chase to his room.” Kendall pointed out and straightened her back as she narrowed her eyes at Riley. “Go get him. He doesn’t deserve to be kept on the outside of this. He should be involved.” 

“I know,” Riley admitted. “I know he should be here, but what if he can’t stay in control?” 

“We don’t have a plan.” Kendall pointed out. “There’s nothing he can give away. If he’s alone, Heckyl could get to him. Chase being alone is not a good idea.” 

A cold feeling wrapped around Riley’s heart at Kendall’s words. 

“I’ll drive.” Tyler offered and Riley nodded. 

“I really thought I was doing the right thing.” Riley said as they left the lab. “He’s so confused.” 

“So you sent him away?” Tyler pointed out a little harshly. “I’m sorry. I just think we’re stronger together than apart.” 

“You’re right.” Riley nodded. “But, what if Heckyl can use Chase to control me? What if he can reach through his side of the bond and get to me? We’ll be down two rangers and you guys will be screwed.” 

Tyler sighed. “Did you explain that to him?” 

“I will.” Riley breathed. “I don’t want to hurt him any more than I already have. Tyler, I’m screwing this all up. Again.” 

“Just be real with him.” Tyler offered sagely. “Chase needs you to be honest with him. Shutting him out is only going to confuse him more.” 

“Okay,” Riley nodded as they pulled up to the apartment complex. “Do you want to come up? Mediate this disaster so I don’t screw things up any more than I already have?” 

“Yeah, no.” Tyler shook his head. “You got yourself into this mess.”

Riley nodded and undid his seatbelt. “You’re right. I’ll figure it out.” 

“If you can’t,” Tyler grinned. “Send him my way and I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks.” Riley said and started to walk to what he was sure was his own personal hell.


	7. Chapter 7

“Chase?” Riley’s voice came from beyond the door. Chase moved closer, placed his hand flat against the door and tipped his forehead to rest against the wood. “Chase,” Riley’s voice continued, “I’m sorry. I screwed up. Again.” 

Chase’s heart broke and he wondered if Riley would forgive him for his own screw up. Heckyl had a hold on his heart that Chase was terrified of it. 

“You weren’t wrong.” Chase whispered. 

“Chase?” Riley said. “You don’t have to open the door, if you don’t want to. I should never have used the bond to keep you here. I’m sorry. I can’t even begin to apologize. I was afraid, Chase, that somehow Heckyl could control the both of us. I don’t know, maybe I’m wrong.” 

Chase opened the door and felt seconds away from another break down. “Don’t apologize, please.” 

“What happened?” Riley asked with wide-eyed surprise. 

“Heckyl came here,” Chase nearly sobbed out. “I’m sorry. He – and I, but I didn’t, and I’m so sorry.” Chase was nearly hyperventilating and suddenly Riley’s arms were wrapped around him. If anything Chase fractured under his bond mates touch. “He came, and he said – said he wanted me. I, I told him I loved you – I love you.” 

“It’s going to be okay.” Riley breathed and held Chase a little tighter. “Whatever happened, it’s not your fault. I left you alone. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you.” 

“Don’t leave me again.” Chase broke and cried into Riley’s shoulder. He buried his face in Riley’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you,” Riley promised. “Please forgive me?” His own breath hitched at the request. 

“Of course,” Chase agreed desperately. “Anything, just please, please don’t leave me again.”

__

They cuddled together for the rest of the night until Chase was able to relax and finally drifted off to sleep. Riley stayed awake as he curled against Chase. Chase, after some prodding, had told Riley the entire story. 

It was worrisome. 

Chase had admitted that he felt something for Heckyl, but he didn’t fully understand what it was or what it meant. He was drawn to Heckyl’s passion. 

Riley wondered how he could compete with that. Although Riley was fairly certain he was in love or at least very close to in love with Chase, he wasn’t experienced. He wasn’t even sure what love was. True love. The chance of experiencing a love that was built on passion and equal ground was a dream that would never be realized. 

It wasn’t that Riley was resisting the bond anymore. He did feel things for Chase and he definitely didn’t want Heckyl to destroy what they had. It was still new. It was still growing and Riley felt like he was still screwing everything up. 

Riley felt panicked. 

What if Heckyl drew Chase away from them? What if in the end it was Riley’s own damned fault? Riley kept losing his temper or abusing the bond. 

“Stop worrying.” Chase mumbled sleepily. 

“Did I wake you?” Riley whispered back and thought about pulling away. Chase had told him the emotion was stronger when they were touching. Harder to block out or sort through. 

“No.” Chase lied and then turned to face Riley and smiled. “Maybe. I think your worry and mine are equally as strong. I think I’m also worried because you’re worried. Riley. I’m sorry I’m not stronger.” 

“You are stronger than I can even say.” Riley whispered. “I wish I was as strong as you. I’m sorry I haven’t been. I’ve been making all the wrong choices.” 

“So have I.” Chase admitted. “I should be able to fight him.” 

“You can’t,” Riley breathed. “You have this horrible bond that makes it so difficult for you to feel anything real. It’s why I hated our bond in the beginning. I didn’t want to do this to you. I didn’t want to do what Heckyl is doing to you right now.”

“But I loved you before this happened.” Chase whispered back. “I know you didn’t feel the same, but I knew my feelings were real. This, though, this is something else. I hated Heckyl a few days ago and now, now things have changed and I’m afraid.”

“You still love me, right?” Riley asked selfishly. “I know that isn’t fair, but,” 

“I do,” Chase said, but a crease appeared between his eyes as he focused his gaze on Riley’s mouth. “I do, but, I also feel like I could love Heckyl.” 

“Chase.” Riley closed his eyes and tipped his head forward to press it gently against Chase’s forehead. “As long as you still love me, we’ll be fine.” 

“You won’t get mad?” Chase asked airily. “You won’t hate me?” 

“Whatever you feel for him isn’t real.” Riley affirmed. “I know that.” 

Chase closed his eyes again and for a moment Riley felt a rush of uncertainty. “We’re going to be okay.” 

__

Heckyl watched over the next few days and fumed. That pesky green ranger wouldn’t leave Chase’s side. It was impossible to pop in and spend time with the man who had warmed up Heckyl’s heart when he was under constant supervision. 

He watched Chase from afar and plotted how he was going to win the man’s heart. 

There was the thought that he could just steal Chase away, but it was difficult. Although Chase didn’t seem to suffer when he was separated from Heckyl, he had nearly been killed when he had been taken from Riley. 

At this point Heckyl didn’t want to risk Chase’s health. 

But patience was a struggle. 

He quickly decided that he needed to become more sneaky to win his prize’s heart. 

__

Chase turned back to the grill as Riley headed out to collect some more dirty dishes. Kendall had reluctantly agreed to put Chase back on the schedule, if only to get him to stop begging her. 

It helped that she was short staffed two workers since Riley refused to leave Chase alone after Heckyl’s last appearance. 

“Hello,” Heckyl’s voice sounded and caused Chase to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned, spatula raised and ready to fight, or, more likely, defend. “Now, now, I’m not here to fight.” 

“Somehow that doesn’t ease my soul.” Chase commented dryly, but slowly put down the spatula. He knew he was defenseless. Riley was nearby, though. 

“Don’t call out.” Heckyl commanded and Chase sighed, his plan thwarted. 

“Are you here to kiss me again?” Chase asked with a hint of smugness. “Can’t get enough of this?” He waved a hand over his body, if only to deflect the mood. 

“There you are.” Heckyl grinned as he stepped closer to Chase. “That spark I so enjoy seeing in you. I thought it might be gone.” 

“You have that effect on a guy.” Chase said defiantly as he swallowed down the desire building in his stomach. He wanted to glance towards the entrance of the kitchen and see if Riley had noticed Heckyl’s arrival, but at the same time he didn’t want to look away from his bond mate. 

“I won’t kiss you.” Heckyl said and took a step back, but kept his eyes locked with Chase’s gaze. “Not unless you ask me.” 

“Well that’s not going to happen.” Chase said, but he barely believed his own words. Heckyl smirked. Clearly the alien didn’t believe Chase much either. “So what are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to leave you this.” Heckyl said and pulled a small box from his vest. “A gift. On my planet the custom was to give gifts to show affection. I’ve learned that Earth isn’t un-similar.” 

“Why?” Chase asked as he watched Heckyl set the small box down. 

“I aim to win your heart,” Heckyl said confidently. “You may see me as an enemy now, but soon you will see that I am the match for you. The better match.” 

Chase swallowed. “I’m not sure my heart works that way.” 

“We shall see.” Heckyl smiled and closed the gap between them swiftly. Chase felt the warmth of Heckyl’s touch and hated himself a little for leaning into the touch when Heckyl cupped the side of his jaw. “Until next time.” 

As quickly as Heckyl appeared, he vanished. Chase closed his eyes for a moment and glanced at the ‘present’ Heckyl left behind. He was afraid it was rigged to be dangerous in some way, but picked it up regardless. 

“What’s that?” Riley asked as he re-entered the room. 

“You aren’t going to like it.” Chase said as he held the present a little tighter. For some strange reason he hated the thought of the gift being destroyed. 

Riley’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Like what?” He asked. 

“Heckyl left it for me.” Chase sighed and before Riley could stop him, Chase opened the small box and looked inside. The bloom of a beautiful black and purple flower sat in the box neatly. 

“We should get it to Kendall.” Riley insisted. “She needs to scan it and make sure it isn’t dangerous.” 

Chase put the top back on the box and nodded. He thought he should defend Heckyl and point out that if Heckyl had wanted to kill him, he had the perfect opportunity already and passed it up. 

No, Chase thought as he allowed Riley to lead him down to the lab, Heckyl seemed dead set on winning Chase’s heart. 

Worse, Chase wasn’t so certain he didn’t want to give in. 

__

“It’s a flower.” Kendall said as the group gathered around the small box. 

“Just a flower?” Shelby asked, surprised. 

“A pretty flower?” Kendall shrugged and looked at Chase. “Did he say anything else?” 

“Just that he wouldn’t kiss me again until I asked him,” Chase said with a blush flushed across his cheeks. “He also said that presents were a sign of courtship on his planet, or something.” 

“So, he’s courting you?” Tyler frowned. “That seems bold.” 

“Chase is out of Heckyl’s league.” Shelby complained and folded her arms across her chest. “You told him that, right?” 

Chase swallowed thickly. “I’ll be sure to next time.” 

“Assuming there is a next time.” Kendall pointed out. “He isn’t known for having the greatest amount of patience, I’m worried what might happen if he gives up on this little quest.” 

“What I don’t understand is his motive.” Riley pointed out carefully. “He obviously doesn’t actually want to be in a relationship with Chase.” 

“Hey.” Chase pouted. 

“No, not like that.” Riley shook his head. “I mean, he’s our enemy. He wants our energems. There’s no way this could ever work out in his favor. In order to gain control of Chase’s energem he would have to kill Chase. Why bother creating a relationship with Chase first? It seems pointless.” 

“Unless the bond he created with Chase is causing him to feel attached.” Kendall pointed out. 

“Wait,” Ivan frowned. “Does that not mean that sir Chase has some control over Heckyl?” 

“Chase still alive.” Koda pointed out. “Heckyl not hurt Chase. Anymore.” He added the last word with a shrug. 

Chase looked down at the little flower before he closed his eyes and felt along the rickety wall he had built to keep Heckyl out. He still didn’t feel anything overly sinister on the other side. He felt need. 

“Chase.” Riley said, his hand on Chase’s arm pulling him out of the sudden trance. 

“Sorry,” Chase apologized. “I was just testing the bond. I know it’s dangerous, but whenever I take a look into his mind, even just a glance, I don’t see any plot to use me against you guys. That had to have been the original plan, but he hasn’t done it. And now this.” He waved at the small gift and sat down in the nearest chair. 

“Stay strong, sir Chase.” Ivan said with a comforting hand placed on Chase’s shoulder. “The beast will not penetrate your heart.” 

Chase wasn’t so certain Heckyl hadn’t already succeeded in doing that, but he kept those thoughts to himself as he nodded. 

He still loved Riley, despite the complicated feelings he was, well, feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase unlocked the door to his apartment and reeled back in surprise as he eyed the changes made to his personal space. 

“What’s wrong?” Riley asked and let out a little whistle as Chase stepped aside and let him see. “That’s a lot of flowers.” 

“Heckyl’s nothing if not persistent.” Chase said and walked over to a vase of dark, but still beautiful, flowers. “I don’t think these grow here on Earth.” He commented as he eyed the blooms with a hidden smile. 

“This isn’t actually working on you, right?” Riley said dryly. Chase was fairly certain Riley hadn’t seen his smile, but he glanced back sheepishly all the same. 

“It is a little nice to be showered with gifts.” Chase tried to joke, but it fell short. It was nice to be showered with gifts. Heckyl might not really understand Chase’s personal likes, but he was trying. It was cute in a sinister, this will probably end badly, kind of way. 

“I could buy you flowers.” Riley snorted. “But it’s cliché and they wilt.” 

Chase sighed, but nodded. “That’s one way of looking at it.” 

“Are you serious?” Riley said, but shook his head. “I can buy you flowers, but you don’t even like flowers.” 

“I like what they represent.” Chase pointed out, but huffed. “I don’t want to fight about this. I don’t want to fight. Let’s just go down to your apartment and forget about all this.” He waved his hand around the living room, which looked more like some otherworldly florist shop. 

Riley grabbed Chase’s hand and Chase turned his attention back to him. 

“I could buy you flowers.” Riley said with a little smile. “But I think you’d like a new hat more, or a new skateboard, if I knew anything about skateboards. Chase, if I give you a gift it’s going to be something I know you’ll like. It’ll be something that will last and when you see it, you’ll remember me.”

Chase smiled and kissed Riley shyly. “I don’t need things.” Chase told him and moved to nibble a little on Riley’s ear before he whispered. “I just need you.” 

And Heckyl, Chase’s heart chimed in. 

His head refused to listen. It wouldn’t work out. Riley hated Heckyl and Chase should hate Heckyl too. 

Stupid bonds. 

__

The gifts continued. Heckyl moved on from flowers and started to leave other typical Earth couple courting things. Chocolate, jewelry. The latest being a black titanium-like ring. It was simple, no frills and it fit Chase’s ring finger perfectly. The texture of the ring made Chase think that perhaps Heckyl had made it himself. 

Chase wore it when Riley wasn’t around, which admittedly wasn’t often. It was strange being on the receiving end of so much attention. 

Chase would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

He loved Riley. On some level he always had, ever since they had met and been so different from one another. Riley was unlike anyone Chase had ever met. 

Of course, so was Heckyl. 

Sometimes when Chase dreamed he dreamed of the three of them together. In the dreams they existed in harmony instead of discord. He dreamed of being the center of shared attention and he craved it. 

Some dreams, however, were never meant to come true. 

Chase shook his head and tried to focus on training. 

Tyler was on edge since they hadn’t been attacked by any monsters in a while. Their leader was certain that Heckyl was coming up with something big. 

Chase was less convinced. Heckyl was so busy trying to woo Chase that he likely didn’t have a whole lot of time to plot his overthrow of power and world domination. 

Still, Chase thought it best if he keep his mouth shut. 

“Alright, let’s get this target practice started.” Chase said with a little dance before he tossed a couple rocks high in the air for Shelby and Tyler to shoot at. 

Red and pink both fired and the rock exploded on gold’s impact. 

“You definitely need more practice, friends.” Ivan chuckled as he twisted his blaster in the palm of his hand. 

“Not everyone on the team can be a hot shot like us.” Chase winked at the knight. 

“Hey, we have our own skills.” Shelby laughed. 

“Shelby kicks really hard.” Tyler supplied with a nod. 

“And Tyler is expertly gifted at insulting monsters.” Shelby added. 

The group laughed and Tyler pouted a little, but the pout quickly turned into a grin. “Maybe that’s enough practice for today. Let’s head back to the museum. Smoothies for everyone!” 

“Score!” Ivan cheered and Chase laughed at the knight’s enthusiasm. 

“Hey,” Riley said to Chase as they walked together back to the museum van. “Got any plans later today?” 

“Only if they include you.” Chase said back flirtatiously. 

Riley smiled and nodded proudly. “Good answer. I’ve got something planned that I think you’re going to like.” He promised. 

“Sounds like fun.” Chase grinned and stole a quick kiss before he ducked inside the van. He felt the swell of excitement inside his belly at the thought of a mystery date with Riley. He wondered what his bond mate had planned. Their last ‘date’ had been the carnival and that hadn’t exactly turned out well. Chase hoped that for once Heckyl would keep his distance and let them have a night of fun instead of horror. 

Although another stolen kiss from his forbidden bond mate wasn’t exactly repulsive. 

__

The date was pretty much perfect. Riley had bought himself a skateboard and spent the afternoon with Chase trying to teach him how to ride it without breaking any bones. 

“You’re getting better.” Chase grinned as they rested on a bench in the park. It was a favorite spot of theirs, secluded with a nice view of a small pound. Chase watched the ducks as they swam among the reeds and grinned at Riley happily. “You’ll be a pro in no time.” 

“I’m not sure about that.” Riley grinned back. “But it was fun. It’s good to see you relaxed, I know these last few weeks have been pretty, well.” 

“Let’s not talk about it.” Chase shrugged a shoulder. “All we need is love, right?” 

“Love, such a silly concept.” Heckyl’s voice broke the moment. Both rangers jumped up to their feet and turned to face Heckyl. “I see you got my presents.” Heckyl commented and used his magic to reveal the chain hidden under Chase’s shirt. The ring Heckyl had given him hung like a charm. 

Chase winced and looked at Riley. “Riley.” 

“You wore it?” Riley asked, his voice thick with accusation. 

There were no words Chase could think of to make the situation any better. “I-I still love you, Riley.” 

“What you feel for him isn’t real!” Riley insisted and pulled out his dino charger as he turned on Heckyl. “I’ll prove it. I’ll destroy him.” 

Chase’s eyes grew wide and he looked at Heckyl who readied himself to attack. “No!” Chase said and stood between them. “Fighting isn’t going to fix anything.” 

“Stand aside!” Heckyl shouted and Chase stiffly moved out of the way, unable to fight the command. “I will show this peasant that you are worth so much more than his pathetic attempts of affection.” 

“Stop.” Chase breathed and groaned at the pressure inside his mind as his two bond mates clashed against one another. Riley already transformed into the green ranger slashed his sword at Heckyl, who shot teal-tinted lightly back viciously. 

Chase was stuck in the middle, figuratively. He was stuck on the sidelines. The need to defend both of his bond mates felt like a crushing weight and he was unable to do anything. He gasped and reached for his head. It felt too full and too chaotic. 

His cry for help was a stifled scream as his eyes rolled back into his head and darkness swept in to catch him as he fell. 

__

“Chase!” Riley shouted when Chase let out a terrible noise and fell unconscious. He de-morphed as he moved to gather his boyfriend in his arm. Heckyl appeared on the other side of Chase, his eyes equally lit with worry and concern as he waved his hand over Chase’s vulnerable body. 

In the moment Riley began to realize something he had been denying since the beginning of the whole fiasco. Heckyl, for whatever reason, did care about Chase.

“What happened?” Riley asked, his voice only slightly edged with accusation. 

“I’m not sure.” Heckyl answered with a furrowed brow. “It is possible that seeing his two bond mates fighting may have caused him ill-effect. I had not considered such an outcome.” 

“Yeah?” Riley huffed and turned his attention back to Chase. “Neither did I.” 

“Riley!” Tyler’s voice distracted Riley for a moment. He was about to shout a reply when a static sensation charged through his body and the world warped and changed around him. He gripped Chase’s hand tighter and blinked when he took in their new surroundings. 

“What did you do?” Riley demanded as Heckyl released Chase’s other hand and stood. 

“I couldn’t be separated from him again.” Heckyl tried to explain. “And he couldn’t be separated from you.” 

“You’re selfish!” Riley accused. “I can’t help him here! Send us back!” 

“I can’t.” Heckyl said and grabbed at his neck as if he were in pain. “I must go, I’ve held him back for too long. He’ll kill you both – I can’t,” 

“No!” Riley shouted and grabbed Heckyl’s arm to stop him, “Send us back and we’ll – ”A blue light flashed and Heckyl was gone, replaced by his metal-made counterpart. 

“Heckyl is a fool.” Snide announced with a cackle that made Riley’s hair stand up on end. Riley stood in front of Chase when the creature’s eyes focused on the unconscious black ranger. “But finally he may have done something right. You two are my prizes. But first, a lesson must be taught. A lesson I thought Heckyl had learned a long time ago.” 

“Don’t touch him!” Riley stood his ground in front of Chase, only to be flung to the side like he was nothing. Riley hit the unforgiving metal of the interior of the room and fell to the ground with a groan. “Chase!” He shouted as Snide picked Chase up and dragged him from the room. “Seal that one in the holding cells.” Snide informed the Vivix. “And take his energem!” 

Before Riley had time to defend himself his energem was stripped form the strap around his neck and his dino charger was taken from him. 

“Chase!” Riley shouted as he lost sight of his bond mate. “Chase!” He cried out and hoped for a reply that never came.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley sat in the corner of his cell when Heckyl appeared in the doorway. 

“Here to finish me off?” Riley asked emotionlessly as he looked up at the alien who had caused him so much turmoil. It had felt like forever since he had held Chase in his arms and he feared that Chase was already frozen from the separation. 

“I can’t find him.” Heckyl announced brokenly. 

Riley looked up in shock. “What?”

“I need your help to search the ship.” Heckyl said. “My connection with him isn’t strong enough and I know you’ve done it before.” 

“What do you mean?” Riley demanded. “How do you not know where Snide took him?” 

“Because when he is in control I – ” Heckyl cut his angry words off and closed his mouth so hard Riley heard the click of his teeth smashing together. “Let’s just say I go somewhere else.” Heckyl finally finished and turned his cold, yet determined eyes on Riley. “Help me find Chase.” 

“Why should I do anything to help you?” Riley asked in defiance. He admittedly didn’t have a lot going for him and without his energem he was a sitting duck on a ship filled with monsters. 

“Because by helping me, you’ll be helping Chase.” Heckyl pointed out and held out his hand. “Here, a sign of good faith.” 

Riley eyed Heckyl suspiciously and cautiously held out his hand. Heckyl dropped his energem into his palm and Riley quickly attached it back where it belonged on the strap around his neck. “You were able to find this but not Chase?” 

“My counterpart isn’t particularly smart, but he is an asshole.” Heckyl huffed. “He believes that my desire for the energems is far greater than my desire for Chase’s heart and the I would never give away such power for a mere human.” 

“So it’s true.” Riley swallowed thickly as he tucked his energem out of side under his shirt. “You do love Chase.” 

“A side effect from an ill thought out plan.” Heckyl admitted. “I can’t change how I feel now, however.” 

“Alright.” Riley said and tipped his chin up. “I’ll help you find Chase and then you’re going to help us escape.” 

“That is the plan.” Heckyl replied dryly and led Riley out of the cell. Riley blinked in surprise, but followed after his enemy. 

“If that’s your plan why did you bother bringing us here in the first place?” Riley whispered as they walked through the hallways of the ship. 

“Call it poor judgment.” Heckyl sighed. “I didn’t want him to leave my sight and I knew I would have to wait to know if he was alive if you and your lot took him away from me. Here, well, here I could control the situation. Foolish. I thought I could control Snide a little while longer. I was wrong and for that I cannot express how sorry I am.” 

“We’ll get him back.” Riley breathed. “Maybe we can make this work?” 

“What work?” Heckyl frowned back at Riley over his shoulder. “If anything this proves that I am not worthy of breathing the same air as him. I did this. Me. My, other half. I should have been able to stop it and I couldn’t. You won’t have to worry about me or my affections for him after this.” 

Riley wanted to feel victorious in Heckyl’s withdrawal from their little duel over Chase, but he couldn’t. 

“He feels things for you,” Riley said carefully. “You can’t just leave him now.” 

Heckyl turned on Riley and pressed him back against the side of the ship. “Do not presume to know what I am feeling or what he will do. He is better without me. He will forget me, and you will help him do so. Don’t toy with my affections, green ranger. You want me dead and this changes nothing.” 

Riley blinked and tried to read through all the information he was just fed. 

Heckyl thought they were trying to destroy him? That was a joke. Heckyl, like Sledge, had been desperately trying to kill them all and take their energems. If anyone could play the victim card it was the power rangers. 

“You want power.” Riley pointed out harshly. “You want to kill us to get that power.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you have me all figured out.” Heckyl said with an eye roll as he pulled away and continued down the hallway. 

Several weeks ago Riley would have said he was certain he had Heckyl all figured out. He would have said that Heckyl wasn’t capable of anything other than evil, but, over the last week or so Riley couldn’t definitively say that was true anymore. Heckyl had shown Chase kindness and, in a very weird and disconcerting way, love. 

“If you don’t want to conquer the universe,” Riley said carefully as he followed after Heckyl. “What do you want?” 

“Freedom.” Heckyl breathed and stopped walking forward, his back still aimed at Riley. “I’ve been going along with my other-sides plan in hopes that I might use the energems to separate our bodies. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I know that it’s a foolish quest. The best thing I can do for everyone involved is to try and get as far away from Earth as possible.” 

“Can you do that?” Riley asked curiously. 

“No.” Heckyl shook his head and turned to face Riley. “He won’t let it happen. Snide. He’s stronger than you even know. If I separate from him there will be no saving Earth from the rampage he will create.” 

“So,” Riley blinked hard. “You’re protecting us.” 

“I know what it is like to lose a world.” Heckyl said vaguely. “Enough talk. We need to reach Chase before he can’t be saved and I have no idea what kind of condition my other half left him in.” 

Fear shot through Riley so quickly all his thoughts about Heckyl vanished. Riley nodded and closed his eyes. “This way.” He motioned and they took a side passageway. 

“This route leads to the powerless section of the ship.” Heckyl said with a frown. 

“Is that bad?” Riley asked as they stood in front of a hatch. 

Heckyl’s frown deepened and he nodded with a shrug. “Well, it isn’t good.” 

“Helpful.” Riley huffed and looked down at the hatch. “I guess you should go first.” Riley said with sticky sweetness that didn’t fit the situation. 

Heckyl let out a little sigh, but opened the hatch and started to climb his way down into the darkness. After Heckyl vanished into the shadows, Riley took a moment to calm his nerves and followed. 

As he descended into the dark Riley thought of Chase and tried to feel how his bond mate was doing. For some reason Riley couldn’t make ‘contact’ with Chase, which was nerve wracking to say the least. All he felt on the other side of the bond’s tether was a cold that was unshakable. 

Riley fell so suddenly he had no chance to brace himself for the impact. With a thud he landed, the air driven from his lungs. 

“Oh, watch that last step,” Heckyl chuckled as a blue light lit up the room. “There seem to be a few rungs missing.” 

“Thanks for the warning.” Riley rasped as he tried to regain his breath. 

“The crash landing did quite some damage to these sections of the ship.” Heckyl said as he looked around the space they were in. Riley looked around as well. It looked like the room had lost a fight with a bomb. 

“No kidding.” Riley said and pushed himself up to his feet. He held his aching ribs for a moment before he closed his eyes and tried to feel where Chase had been taken. “This way, I think.” Riley said and pointed down a dark passageway that looked about ready to buckle under the pressure of the rest of the ship. 

“Perfect.” Heckyl said with no cheer and led the way into the dark using his hand as a blue flashlight of sorts. With a sigh Riley followed after. 

An hour ago Riley would have never believed that he would be working with Heckyl. Nor would he ever believe that he would feel sorry for the man, alien. 

There was something about how Heckyl had described being stuck in the other ‘place’ that made Riley wonder if Heckyl was a victim of Snide too. Like Ivan had been trapped in Fury. 

Heckyl was definitely not a saint of any kind. He’d done terrible things and caused the power rangers, caused Chase terrible trouble. 

That didn’t necessarily mean that he was all bad. 

Maybe Chase had been right. Riley hadn’t believed the black ranger back then, but now, now Riley was starting to see that there was more to Heckyl than they could see. More pain than they knew. 

Riley saw someone to save. 

There was a clicking sound and the light went out. 

“Heckyl?” Riley asked, held in place by the oily darkness. “I can’t see.” 

“My foot is trapped.” Heckyl’s voice sounded and echoed off the battered walls around them. Riley was afraid to touch anything. 

“And that made the light go out, why?” Riley asked as he stumbled a few steps forward and crashed lightly into Heckyl’s back. 

“My magic isn’t working.” Heckyl answered and held onto Riley, as if he were afraid. Riley could feel him tremble. 

“Hold on.” Riley said and gently extracted his arm from Heckyl’s tight grasp. He pulled out his energem and it started to glow in the darkness. When Riley saw Heckyl’s eyes they were shinning in fear. “I’ll figure it out.” Riley promised and knelt down at Heckyl’s feet. Something circular had clamped onto Heckyl’s foot. Like a bear trap of some sort – although less ‘pointy.’ Heckyl’s skin was undamaged, but his foot was definitely trapped. There was a crystal at the bottom of the thing. Flat like a mirror. 

“That’s a barring crystal.” Heckyl hissed. “I thought that bastard had gotten rid of all of them.” 

“Which bastard?” Riley asked with a hint of playfulness. “I think I can pull back the metal and get you free.” He added as he touched the metal claws that had curled up and trapped Heckyl in place. 

Heckyl didn’t answer Riley’s original question, but nodded at the idea of being free. “As long as I’m trapped like this I’ll be useless to you.” 

Riley looked up and a thought struck him. He could leave Heckyl there and go find Chase and escape with no more trouble. 

“You want to leave me.” Heckyl said as they looked at one another. Heckyl snarled for a moment, but deflated. “I don’t blame you. Go.” Heckyl dismissed Riley with a wave of his hand. “Get Chase free.” 

“You call him by his name.” Riley said instead of listening to his gut and leaving Heckyl in the dark. 

“He’s more than an enemy to me.” Heckyl said vaguely. “Go, before Snide shows up again.” 

“Will he be able to get free?” Riley asked curiously. 

“Our powers are not similar.” Heckyl huffed. “He is stronger than I am, as much as I hate to admit it. I am the brains, he is the brawn, or so they say.” 

Riley nodded and stood to leave. He walked a few steps before he turned back. He looked at Heckyl and felt that growing pity rise up once more. “I’m going to regret this.” Riley muttered and moved back to kneel have Heckyl’s feet. He grabbed the bars, like teeth and used his energem to give him the extra strength necessary to pull and bend the metal back. 

Heckyl watched on in silence and once he was free the light shone in his hand once again. 

“You freed me.” Heckyl said with a deep frown. 

“You can thank me later.” Riley said and stood as he brushed the dust and ash off of his pants. “Let’s go, Chase is getting weaker.” 

Heckyl nodded and let Riley lead the way. The walls of the chamber they walked through were lit in blues and greens. Together they chased away the darkness. 

“Be on your guard.” Heckyl said as they entered another section of the ship. This was more open, but wires hung from the ceiling and there was clutter and damage everywhere. “Snide may have set more traps for us to trip.” 

“Noted.” Riley nodded and negotiated his way around a few broken crates. 

A shadow jumped out at Riley and knocked him to the littered ground. He cried out and struggled against the force. 

“You are in our way!” Heckyl shouted and the shadow vanished in a burst of blue light. 

Riley panted against the ground and winced at the pain he felt. His body felt a mixture of cold and strange burning sensations where shadowy claws had dug into his skin. 

“Are you injured?” Heckyl demanded impatiently. 

“Fine.” Riley lied and pushed his way up to his feet. “What was that?” 

“Snide’s creation.” Heckyl huffed. “They are meant to guard certain areas of the ship. Like the Vivix, only, darker. Did it bite you?” 

“I don’t think so.” Riley winced and looked at himself in the glow of the blue and green light sources. “I got scratched up from things on the ground, but it didn’t bite me, I don’t think.” 

“Let me know if you start hallucinating.” Heckyl said with only a hint of worry as he motioned for Riley to continue. 

“Right.” Riley’s eyes narrowed, but obeyed as he closed his eyes and felt for Chase again. Chase’s side of the bond was freezing. “He’s close.” Riley whispered and hurried through the next few passageways. 

Two more shadowy creatures appeared, but Heckyl was ready for them and they erupted into blasts of light before they disappeared. 

Finally they entered the room that caged Chase. 

He hung from the ceiling, his wrists tied together by chains. His feet dangled just a few inches above the metal ground. 

“Chase.” Riley whispered brokenly as he rushed forward. Chase’s eyes were shut and his head hung against his chest limply. He didn’t flinch at the sound of Riley’s voice or make a sound. 

“Wait!” Heckyl called out too late, Riley had already pushed a crate over and reached up to try and free Chase from the chains. The pain as his fingers wrapped around the metal was excruciating. Flares of electricity encircled both Riley and Chase’s body and Riley let out a painful scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Just when Riley thought he was going to pass out the pain stopped and he found himself on the ground, covered by Heckyl’s body. 

Riley exhaled and looked up into Heckyl’s worried eyes and smirked a little. “I think I’m hallucinating.” He said jokingly as Heckyl slowly moved off of Riley’s body. Heckyl straightened out his vest as he eyed Chase’s body. 

“Snide rigged the chains.” Heckyl said unnecessarily, ignoring Riley. “We’ll need to disable the power before we can touch Chase.” 

“But he needs physical contact or he’ll die.” Riley pointed out, all humor sucked out of the room. Besides Chase’s obvious need of physical connection, Snide had done a number on Chase. His shirt was in tatters and looked as if he had been beaten with something hard and unforgiving before he was strung up. 

“Then we’ll have to move quickly.” Heckyl said and his hands glowed dangerously bright. 

Riley’s eyes widened when he realized what Heckyl intended to do. He moved in front of Heckyl and grabbed his wrists lightly. “If you start destroying things the whole ship is going to come down on top of us.” 

Heckyl growled, but the light of his magic dimmed. “Then what do you suggest?” 

“We need to work together,” Riley insisted. “Figure it out. We’re smart, we can fix this without killing everyone in the process.” Heckyl seemed to agree, although he didn’t say it in so many words. Riley took a breath and released Heckyl’s wrists. “Think. How can we disable the power?” 

“I don’t know where it’s coming from.” Heckyl said and cast his eyes on Chase’s battered, silent form. “If we can find the source we can destroy it, a controlled destruction.” He added when Riley started to protest. 

“Alright.” Riley nodded. “How can I help?” 

“You can start by standing aside.” Heckyl sneered and moved to walk around Chase. Riley hovered near by, but did as told, not wanting to waste any of Chase’s time arguing. Instead he split his focus between his broken bond mate and Heckyl. 

“I’ve located our problem.” Heckyl said after a long moment of silence. “Come here.” 

Riley raised his eyebrow. 

“Unless you can fly, I need you to stand on my shoulders and remove that panel.” He pointed upwards. “Once you get through there I should be able to fry the power coil without, how did you put it?” 

“Killing us all in the process?” Riley supplied as he nodded and very carefully climbed up on Heckyl’s shoulders. Heckyl bared the extra weight as Riley struggled for balance. He finally reached up and removed the panel Heckyl had indicated and looked at the coil within. 

“Don’t!” Heckyl started to warn, but Riley had already wrapped his arms around it to yank it free. The pain knocked Riley’s lights out. 

He woke to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. “Wake up already.” 

“Ugh,” Riley groaned and forced his eyes open. “What happened?” 

“You electrocuted yourself.” Heckyl said dryly. “Congratulations.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me – ”

“I did.” Heckyl said and pulled back. “I told you I would blast the thing, but you had to go and touch it.” 

Riley groaned again and watched as Heckyl formed a small ball of blue light in his hand and tossed it at the coil. It shorted out and the chains holding Chase released, sending the black ranger to the unforgiving metal ground. Heckyl caught Chase before the impact and cradled him close before lowering him to the ground next to Riley. 

“Fix him.” Heckyl demanded. 

Riley nodded and crawled closer to Chase and gathered him up into his arms. Chase’s skin felt like snow. Wet and so very cold. 

“Help me warm him up.” Riley requested. He didn’t know a whole lot, but if Heckyl had the same connection he had with Chase, there was a chance that the two of them could save Chase from the cold. 

Heckyl knelt by Chase’s side and looked from Chase to Riley. “What do I do?” 

“Touch him.” Riley said with some reluctance. “It strengthens the bond. It will let him know that he isn’t alone. It will make him warm again.” 

Hesitantly Heckyl reached out and brushed his fingers across Chase’s face. After a second thought he removed his glove and repeated the act. His other hand ran up Chase’s bare arm until it brushed over Riley’s hand doing the same thing. Their eyes locked and Heckyl pulled back. 

“You should go,” Heckyl whispered. “I shouldn’t have brought you here.” He looked longingly at Chase and stood. “Tell him I said goodbye.” Heckyl requested and before Riley could say a word he found himself and Chase back in the park. 

“Heckyl!” Riley shouted, but there was nothing but the stars and the moon above him and Chase. “Coward.” Riley cursed, but he knew it was more than that. Heckyl, in his odd way, had been trying to protect them. 

Riley pushed the thoughts of Heckyl away and held Chase a little tighter. Chase hadn’t made a noise since they found him on the ship. Riley wasn’t even sure if Chase was alive and he was fair too afraid to check. 

“Wake up,” Riley pleaded to Chase’s body and huddled a little closer to Chase. He hoped he was sharing his warmth. He was worried that he still hadn’t been able to access that place in their hearts that they had created. Gently Riley pressed his lips to Chase’s cold ones and hoped that it would do the trick. 

When Riley pulled back he looked into Chase’s face and saw no change in his condition. 

“Riley!” Tyler’s voice shouted and footsteps sounded. Riley looked up and saw his team coming closer. 

“Chase!” Shelby called and frowned as she skidded to a stop in front of Riley. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“What happened?” Koda asked as he surveyed the area. “Where Heckyl?” 

“He sent us back.” Riley said. “He helped us escape.”

Ivan narrowed his eyes and shared a worried glance with Tyler, but they recovered quickly and helped Riley lift Chase up. 

“Let’s get him back to the lab.” Tyler said and shouldered Chase’s weight across his shoulder. 

“He’s cold.” Ivan stated as he took Chase’s other side. Riley still had his hand on Chase’s battered back, unwilling to relinquish his touch. He was worried that he wasn’t going to be enough to pull Chase back from the brink like he had before. 

It was too dangerous to depend on Heckyl. They definitely couldn’t even begin to entertain the idea that Heckyl might be trustworthy – even eventually. Not until Heckyl could be separated from Snide. 

If that were even possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later and there was no change in Chase. It was as if his body had shut down. Frozen in time. Riley spent most of his time curled up next to Chase on the exam table turned hospital bed in the lab. 

Nothing seemed to help. No matter how much Riley held Chase or stole frozen kisses against cold lips, nothing seemed to be able to wake Chase from his slumber. 

“The good news is he’s not dying.” Kendall told Riley when he once again refused to leave Chase’s side. 

“The bad news is he’s not getting any better.” Riley supplied and she nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve run every test I could think of,” Kendall sighed and sat in a chair next to Chase’s bedside and took his hand. “But there’s no medical explanation for his condition.”

“I hate to say it,” Riley whispered as he wrapped his arm a little tighter around Chase’s side. He was curled up on the exam table, trying to will his warmth into Chase’s frozen body. “But I think he needs Heckyl.” 

Kendall nodded slowly. “Perhaps if Heckyl were to be in contact with him it would help. But,” Kendall shook her head. “We can’t trust him as long as he’s part of Snide. Even if we could separate them I’m not sure how trustworthy Heckyl can be.” 

“He won’t hurt Chase.” Riley said confidently. “That much we know and for now that’s all we need to know. Do you have any idea how we can separate them?” 

Kendall frowned and dropped a shoulder as she considered the problem. “They occupy the same body, but not really. Snide looks nothing like Heckyl when he’s in control. They have separate minds. You said that Heckyl had no idea where Snide had taken Chase on the ship. That proves that Heckyl has his own mind and obviously his own body, so theoretically we should be able to separate them without any terrible repercussions.” 

Riley frowned, but nodded. He hadn’t considered any of that before. 

“Maybe I can,” Kendall trailed off and moved to stand. “I think I can do it. I just need some time to develop the – yes, I can do it!” 

“Thank you.” Riley said as Kendall turned to her workshop and started to gather what she needed. Riley smiled a little as he watched her work before he turned his attention back to Chase. “We’re going to get him here. He’s going to fix you and then we can all figure this out.” 

__

It took a few days for Kendall to get everything ready. Snide had sent a monster to battle them, but it was easily defeated. Riley had a feeling their victory was due to the fact that they were all looking for something to destroy. Something they could control since they couldn’t do anything to help Chase wake up. 

Chase remained in his frozen state and Riley became more and more convinced that Heckyl was the only person who could bring him back to life. 

“It’s ready.” Kendall told Riley. “All we need is to figure out a way to get Heckyl to stand in the center of these four devices.” 

“I don’t think we’d have to trick him.” Riley said confidently. “He told me he wants to be free of Snide. I think he’d do this willingly if we could contact him.” 

“But do we want to risk that?” Tyler piped in. “If there’s even the slightest chance that he refuses, we’d be giving away our plan.” 

“Tyler’s right.” Shelby nodded. “We can’t risk him saying no.” 

“Better to ask forgiveness than permission.” Ivan agreed. 

“Heckyl not need Snide to fight.” Koda pointed out. “Forgiveness might not be given.” 

__

They set it up so that they could lead Heckyl into a trap. 

Riley was the center of it. He just had to distract Heckyl long enough for the devices Kendall created to do their job. 

“Where is he?” Heckyl said after he appeared. Alone. “I haven’t seen him around the city.” 

“I thought you weren’t going to bother us anymore.” Riley said conversationally. “I thought you decided he wasn’t worth the trouble.” 

“No.” Heckyl narrowed his eyes. “I decided I wasn’t worth the trouble, you moron. Where is he?” 

“He’s sick.” Riley said carefully. “But we think we know how to help him.” 

“You – ” Whatever Heckyl was going to say was cut off by a scream. Heckyl held his head between his hands as the devices beams hit him. Riley stepped back. He didn’t think whatever Kendall had created would cause any pain. Apparently that had just been wishful thinking. Riley winced as he watched Heckyl and Snide being ripped apart from one another. 

It was not a pretty sight. 

When it was over Snide was standing and Heckyl was on the ground, unconscious. 

“Now I’ll destroy him!” Snide shouted and raised his sword above Heckyl. “And then I’ll destroy you, green ranger!” 

Riley gasped and rushed forward, saving Heckyl by blocking Snide’s attack with his own blade. 

“You’re out numbered.” Riley said and transformed as the others joined him. 

“I will destroy you all!” Snide promised. “Your mistake was freeing me from him!” 

When Snide vanished Riley turned back to Heckyl. The man was unconscious on the ground and his chest was heaving wildly. 

“It wasn’t supposed to hurt him.” Riley whispered as Kendall joined them. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Kendall agreed. “I didn’t think – but that doesn’t matter now. We need to get him somewhere safe to recover, but also we need – ”

“To get him to Chase.” Riley finished for her. “Take him to my apartment, we’ll bring Chase there. We still can’t let Heckyl know where our base is.” 

Ivan nodded. “We can not trust him.” He agreed. 

“That will work.” Kendall nodded. “So far he hasn’t harmed you or Chase.” She nodded again. “Alright guys, let’s do this.” 

__

It took a little while to arrange everything, but in the end the entire ranger team plus Heckyl were inside of Riley’s small apartment. Riley had Tyler help him arrange Heckyl and Chase on the bed in his room so that they were touching. Chase didn’t seem to react, which wasn’t the ‘cure all’ moment that they were looking for. 

“What if this doesn’t work?” Riley heard Shelby whisper to Tyler. 

“It will work.” Riley answered for their team leader. There was no other outcome that was acceptable. 

Heckyl moaned before he blinked his eyes open. His gloved hand rushed up to his forehead as he stared at the ceiling. The rangers all readied themselves for a possible fight. All but Riley who stepped closer and stood beside Heckyl still sprawled out next to Chase. 

“What did you do to me?” Heckyl slurred a little as he squinted up at Riley. 

“We separated you from Snide.” Riley answered with no regret in his voice. “We couldn’t risk him hurting Chase again.” He sighed and let his eyes drift to Chase’s pale face next to Heckyl and added. “Any more than he already has, anyway.” 

Heckyl followed Riley’s eye line and pushed himself up quickly to examine Chase. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“He’s been like this ever since you sent us off of your ship.” Riley explained. 

Heckyl glared at them all. “And you’ve done nothing to fix it?” 

Riley glared back. “I’ve done everything to fix it!” He shouted, but quickly pushed his anger down. “We, I, I think that your connection with him became to strong. He needs you now. Just as much as me. Without you,” Riley couldn’t finish, he just waved a hand in Chase’s direction and Chase’s condition filled in the rest. 

Heckyl nodded slowly. “What should I do?” 

“Before,” Kendall said carefully, reminding the two men that there were others still in the room with them. “Riley kissed Chase and that seemed to wake him up.” 

“And you tried this?” Heckyl whispered as he looked at Riley. 

“Yes,” Riley nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. “It didn’t work, no matter what I did, he didn’t wake up.” 

“So, I must kiss him.” Heckyl exhaled. “I promised I wouldn’t. Not unless he asked me.” 

“I’m asking.” Riley begged. “For him.” 

“What will happen then?” Heckyl asked eyeing the weapons still trained on him. “Will you cage me up like a prisoner? Like Sledge did?” 

The others blinked at that. “No.” Riley was the first to say. “If you fix him you can live here with us. Please.” 

Heckyl looked surprise at that offer, but nodded, still uncertain and turned to look at Chase again. He ran his fingers over Chase’s skin and shook his head a little. “Even if you were to put me in a cage I would gladly save his life.” He said and pressed his lips against Chase’s.


End file.
